I AM Silent
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Bella is vampire that moves to Forks with her vampire "parents". She can see all of your past thoughts and whole life in a single touch. The catch: she hasn't spoken since her change. Can the Cullens get her to speak? ExB First chap a double chap
1. Chapter 1&2

I Am Silent

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, I own zilch.

Chapter 1: Silent Pleas

EPOV

There was a new vampire family arriving in forks today. Alice foresaw a man and two women. Not that it mattered, nothing mattered.

I've been alone forever, and I plan on being alone for the rest of my existence. Let's just say the past 106 years have not been fun. Being a vampire was never and will never be fun, ever, ever, and ever.

We were in Forks again, and back to boring Forks High. Things never changed, year after year after year.

I'm a junior, again, as well as Alice. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper were seniors.

School was boring, I had to listen to all those immature children blab on and on about the newest CD or the hottest hairstyle, as if I could care.

But today every mind was saying the same thing. "New girl" swam through my head over and over. By lunch I was debating on leaving.

This new girl was a vampire, one of the ones we'd been waiting for. Though I did not see the other two, by lunch I was ready to bolt for home.

Lunch was the worst. All the teenage girls thought it was an open invitation to stare at you, and then think you're anorexic because you never seem to eat.

When I walked in the lunchroom I spotted the new girl, sitting by the wall, doing nothing. When she saw my family she stood up and bolted outside.

As she ran I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her beauty surpassed even Rosalie's, by a mile. By looking at her I guessed her to be about sixteen.

The day passed slower than the rest. After lunch the gossip picked up about the "new girl's" sudden disappearance. The funny thing was they never said her name, ever, not even in the heads of the immature idiots surrounding me.

When we arrived home there was an interesting car in the driveway. This car did not belong to us, it was a blue Ferrari. Way to blend in.

Walking in the house I noticed two vampires sitting on the couch. Both with Topaz eyes. The woman had raven black hair, with striking features. The male, who was holding her hand, had dirty blond hair that went down past his ears. His features were dull and he was about '6' "2".

"I would like you to meet my children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice." Carlisle said, motioning to each of us in turn.

The male stood up. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Andrew, and this" he motioned to the woman next to him, "Is my wife Alina." They both looked to be in their lower twenties but it was hard to tell.

That's when I noticed the girl from school standing in the corner, looking down at her hands. Up close I could easily see her beautiful long brown hair and generous curves. Following my gaze Andrew answered my question.

"She lives with us, though we don't know her name, she hasn't spoken, ever."

Esme's eyebrows rose in concern, "Who changed her?" she asked suspiciously.

"We do not know, we found her in the middle of her change in the woods." Alina replied.

What the girl did next shocked us all; she stepped forward and touched each of our hands in turn. We all looked at Andrew.

He shrugged, "I don't know why, but she likes to do that." He looked around the room at our faces looking a little frightened.

"I'll show you guys to your room. Edward, take her," She motioned to the brown haired girl, "to the guest bedroom next to your room."

Then, surprising us all, Andrew whistled, a high pitched-ear piercing whistle. The girl turned towards him, like an obedient dog. "Follow him." He said pointing to me.

As if she were in a trance she turned and came to stand behind me, waiting.

When I moved, she moved as if she were a shadow of some sort. When I came to her room I opened the door and motioned to me room across the hall, "If you need anything that's my room."

She didn't say anything, she went in the room, and closed the door, silently.

BPOV:

I had been a vampire for 56 years 1 month 2 weeks 5 days and 3 hours. Yes, call me deranged but I kept track.

I remembered every single detail of my human life. Of my loving parents and my pretty aunt. I remember the day I turned sixteen, how I went for a walk in the woods, not knowing I would never come back.

It was crystal clear, the man, with piercing blood red eyes, the pain, the two people finding me.

I have lived with Andrew and Alina for all of my existence and haven't spoken once, why? I don't really know, I guess I just don't have anything to say.

I also didn't want Andrew to find out about my talent. With one brush of the skin I could see you past, every thought, feeling, or thing you've ever had or ever done. I can see the things you can't even remember and read them like a book.

School was overwhelming, all those lives swarming around in my head. It wasn't the blood that made it so hard, but the contact, one touch, I had your whole life's story, two touches updated it all and so forth. My head was like a record keepers library, always needing to be updated.

I didn't mind being a vegetarian, it suited me actually, I loved people, even if I didn't talk.

Today was mind-blowing, a mind reader? I knew that any vampire's talent having to do with my brain wouldn't work.

A whistle echoed through my ears. I rushed downstairs.

The only reason I responded to a whistle was because it saved me the need of having to talk, though I hated it, I felt like a dog.

For the next hour they introduced everyone with a brief summary of their lives and their powers.

The one named Rosalie told a little bit of her story, completely skipping the rape, I know because I had touched all of their hands, it's good to know what your dealing with.

Inside I started sobbing, and to my surprise the empathetic one, Jasper, began to sob out loud.

Everyone in the room looked at him but he pointed at me.

"I can't read her mind," The one called Edward said.

Andrew explained quickly about my special ability of having privacy in my brain, if only he knew.

I hated being a vampire with all my heart. I was dead, though not really, if I were dead it wouldn't hurt so much.

I turned and ran back up to the room. I wanted to cry, like I did on the inside everyday, but I knew not matter what I did the tears wouldn't come.

I pulled my notebook from my pocket, the only thing I still had from when I was human. Inside were the songs I had partially written. But I knew I would never sing them. I only sang when I was happy.

I only spoke when I was happy.

And the way this whole vampire thing was going, I would never be happy again…

JPOV(AN: This is probably the only time I will ever do Jasper's point of view. I just thought it would help the story move along. So from now on it will be mostly BPOV with an occasional EPOV).

Immense sadness was enveloping me. I was curled up into a ball on the floor. Snap out of it! I kept telling my self, but I couldn't. I felt as if the sun would never shine, ever again. I felt like dieing.

Edward you need to go see if she's alright, I projected the thought, seeing him nod out of the corner of my eye.

Chapter two: Monologue

BPOV

I was sitting in my room, looking at the ceiling, when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't move.

Finally after five minutes of solid knocking the person just came in. Instead of looking to see who it was, I knew it was Edward, by the smell.

I walked to the window and looked up at the sky, the stars twinkled, light bulbs in the night sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward asked. I did not answer. "Well I guess I should tell you a little about my self, I was born in 1901…" He started with his life story that he could remember.

I wasn't listening because I knew it all already, ever though, every single thing. But I was enjoying the fact that he actually was talking to me. People always thought that because I didn't talk meant that I didn't have feelings, but I did, more so than others.

As Edward kept talking I kept listening, silently as ever. Until I finally shut the window and opened the door.

Edward surprisingly knew what I wanted, I wanted him to leave.

"Well thanks for listening." He said, unsure of himself. I regretfully shut the door behind him, had I just pushed away the one person who might want to be friends with me?


	2. Chapter 3

AN: I know the last two chapters were kind of confusing, but I promise it will get better. Please review my story, even if you absolutely hate it…I'm not sure where I'm taking it, so I'm open to ideas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter Three: Consistency

BPOV

I sat on my bed for hours. I wallowed in my pain, the pain of being horribly alone.

I started to leaf through(not literally) the stories of those around me. I had to say the most horrible award went to Rosalie. Alice's was by far the cutest. And Carlisle's was the most spirit lifting. The others I hadn't decided yet, they were all very interesting.

There was a knock at my door. I glanced at it, then it opened. Edward walked in.

"Hey," He said. Coming to sit next to me on the bed. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked.

My reply came in the form of an action. I got up off the bed and walked over to the closet, grabbing my sweater. Even though I didn't need it I would look out of place without it in the cold October weather.

Edward, understandingly went to stand be the door. It felt as if he knew what I wanted before I even began to convey it. It was better than answering to a whistle, I must say.

I followed him down the stairs, and stopped in the living room. I made eye contact with Andrew, then walking to the door, Edward following curiously.

As soon as we were outside he realized what I had been doing, I was letting Andrew know where I was going.

We ran, for about five minutes, until we came to a beautiful meadow. Edward immediately sat down, obviously feeling at home, and motioning to the spot next to him.

Reluctantly I sat near him. "I love this place, I come here to think." He spoke in a hushed tone.

"So, I heard you don't talk much." He stated.

Nice work Sherlock, surprisingly I felt like talking, for the first time in years.

"Anyway, the silence is kind of nice I guess. You are a way better listener than any of my family members. " He snorted. "I can't even talk to any of them for five minutes without being interrupted by their thoughts." He laughed out loud, and I couldn't help but notice his beautiful laugh, how light hearted it was.

I laid back and looked at the sky, Edward following suit. For the rest of the afternoon he told me funny stories of his family. The only thing was, they weren't funny, when you have heard them before.

Finally he asked a question, "Would you like to go hunting?" I didn't answer, of course not.

I got up and began to head towards the house, the answer to his question.

"I guess that's a no, correct?"

Silence.

"Alright, I'll follow you."

I quickly lead him back to the house, I didn't feel much like hunting today. Edward, as nice as he was, seemed to understand that.

When we walked in the door, Alina immediately came to inspect my soiled clothes, (they weren't that bad, there was just a little dust from the ground).

"Tsk, Tsk, We need to go shopping, we weren't able to bring that many clothes with us. Alice?" Alina asked looking pointedly at Alice.

Alice jumped up and down! "Yah I get to take you shopping!" she looked straight into my eyes. I started to freak, I couldn't help it.

I hated shopping, and not only that I had seen how horrible it was going with her from Edward's past.

Across the room Jasper began to freak out, sensing my emotions. And when everyone looked at him again, he, again, pointed at me.

Shopping, oh-no, on an impulse, I bolted for my room.


	3. Chapter 4

AN: PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own anything-It's all Stephanie Meyers

Chapter Four: Perilous

BPOV

I was almost to my room, when a whistle echoed through the air. I was forced to go back.

When I arrived back in the living room Andrew Smirked, "See, never fails." He retorted.

This made me feel like crying, I was nothing, and I was insignificant.

Before I could ponder this further I was rushed away by a crazed Alice, I had no clue where we were going, my mind was busy updating itself since my last brush of her hand.

An exuberant Alice pushed me in the general direction of a yellow 911 Turbo.

6hours, 25min, and 35seconds later…

My hands were filled with bags. The only reason people coughAlinacough enjoyed taking me shopping was because I never protested. I couldn't bring myself to.

I owed Alina and Andrew everything. They saved me from becoming a monster, they took me with them, and explained what I was and how being a vampire worked. They took care of me, even when I didn't speak, that was the only reason I responded to the whistles in the first place, I owed them.

But I was not happy, even as kind as they were, it still felt as if there was something missing, something that Alina and Andrew could never fill.

When we got back to the house, all the males were sitting on the couch.

Something was off, I could sense it. I went over and gently brushed Andrew's hand. I was shocked at what I read…

EPOV

Andrew had been telling us of his plans for taking Alina on a second honeymoon. He explained that he was worried about leaving "her" alone. We all knew who she was, we just didn't know her proper name.

After he confessed his fears on that particular subject, we realized just how much he cared for "her" even though he didn't always express it.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I hadn't been paying attention to the minds of my family. I was shocked by what Carlisle said next.

"I'm sure we could keep an eye on her, if you really wanted to go." He offered.

Andrew looked as if he'd just won a million dollars. But I knew by his thoughts that he felt it polite to contradict Carlisle. "Are you sure? I mean, she can be kind of difficult, she's a…different, and dare I say, character all together."

"I'm sure, and Jasper can always help out with her emotions." Carlisle answered.

"Alright I'll tell Alina when she gets back." He had an excited look in his eye.

We were all interrupted when Emmet glanced at the clock and screamed "It's time for the wrestling show down!!!" A the top of his lungs, everyone in the room flinched.

After watching wrestling for five minutes it really gets to you, I mean I love wrestling, but I'd rather watch Jasper and Emmet go at it, it was so much more interesting.

My thoughts began to drift to "her" she confused me, and I didn't know why. Not only was it the fact that I couldn't read her mind, it's the fact that she didn't talk, and how she affected Jasper so much more strongly than the rest of us.

The funny thing was, the silence didn't bother me, and it was kind of nice. She listened for a change. And I could tell that she did, ten times more intently than Alice or Carlisle. I had to admit, I did wonder what went through her head though, and it was slightly annoying in it's own way.

Yet, she was different. I didn't need to read her mind or hear her voice to know that she liked it when people talked to her, and not just ordered, but really talked.

Just then a car pulled up in the driveway, they were back.

First came Alice, then Rosalie, followed by Esme and Alina, and finally "her". All of their arms filled to the brim with bags. "She" was the only one that didn't look happy.

She walked in, took one look at Andrew, dropped her bags and ran over to him and touched his hands.

What she did next surprised us all, she dropped her bags and ran outside.

And without thinking, I got up, and ran after her…

AN: Now the plot can pick up, sorry this story isn't the most exciting, but thanx for hanging in there! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!


	4. Chapter 5

AN: I'm honestly surprised by the amount of feedback I've gotten. I know the past few chapters haven't been the best so I'm hoping that this chapter will pick it up a little, and as always PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers

Chapter 5: Abandonment

BPOV:

I couldn't believe it. Andrew really didn't like my company. He was leaving me here with the Cullen's while Alina and him were going away for a month. I knew it, I was a burden.

As I ran through the forest, the trees whipping past my head I began to think through it, and slowly, my brain adjusted to the idea.

Maybe, I could try living with the Cullen's for awhile, I mean I can always run away if things don't work out, nothing was keeping me here.

I did a one-eighty and headed back towards the house, almost colliding head-on with Edward, who was presumably coming after me.

"You alright?" He asked. I took a deep breath, an indication that I was over my little freak out. And like always, he seemed to understand what this meant.

We walked in the general direction of the house and told me of the time he freaked out. "When I first heard Carlisle's thoughts about me being Rosalie's mate I freaked out, I very nearly ran away. I was just appalled that Carlisle expected me to let him plan out my life for me. I have to say I don't know exactly what you did, but somehow you know Andrew and Alina were going away, am I right?"

I felt like talking, for the second time in one day, what had gotten in to me lately? I knew everything he was telling me already, but I was actually paying attention to the repetition to once.

By the time we reached the house I had come to the conclusion that I felt like listening because Edward cared, he cared about my listening to him. I had no idea why this had suddenly come to me, but it had.

Edward must have taken my silence as a want to stop talking, but the truth was I didn't mind. Unlike most self-absorbed humans I didn't feel the need to reply to him.

"So," he asked, "I'm assuming you have a name, but since you don't seem to want to share can I refer to you as her?"

My name is Isabella I wanted to say, but I couldn't talk, I wasn't happy.

As soon as I opened the door I was bombarded by people hugging me and trying to say they were sorry. And I must say I almost shrieked.

All those people, my head was trying to update all of their stories at one. But instead of yelling like I wanted to I just froze.

I was sure Jasper could feel my discomfort because he was starting to look exactly the way I was.

A thankful looking Alina guided me to the couch.

"I'm so sorry, we won't go, it's fine, we never meant to scare you-" I silenced Andrew with a glare. Then I proceeded to go and open the door and pointed at the car,

Looking back at the group I could see the laughter in Edwards eyes, he got it, but Andrew and Alina had confused looks on their faces.

I huffed internally, then walked over to the couch, grabbed both of their hands, walked them over to the door, pushed them out, and then closed the door. Making all of the Cullen's laugh.

Ten minutes later we all heard the car start in the driveway, and drive off. They hadn't needed anything, they were going to buy their luggage later on.

"So, sweetie, how old are you?" Esme asked caringly. I didn't reply. "Fifteen?" nope I sighed internally, did I really look all that young? "Sixteen?" Yes, I though internally, but I wasn't about to answer out loud. "Seventeen?" she continued, but then stopped due to the look on Jasper's face, he could probably sense my annoyance.

Esme came up to me as if to give me an apology hug, but not wanting to put my brain into overdrive, I backed up, one step.

Esme looked extremely hurt, but Jasper feeling my fright, pulled her back slightly and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear.

Esme, in return, proceeded to give me a heart-warming smile instead.

What I did next was totally unplanned, in my mind anyway. I took a deep breath, stepped forward, and hugged her, I nearly buckled at all the information uploading itself in my mind. The first time was okay, but after that touching people got a little overwhelming.

Over Esme's shoulder I saw Jasper who smiled, even though my grimace was viewable on my face. I was willing to make an effort.

After the hug "incident" I headed upstairs to me room to calm down.

My room was perfect, I knew the future see-er Alice would have seen what I liked and made it this way.

Who would have ever though that a week ago I was so upset about moving and was swearing internally, and now I have decided it wasn't all that bad.

AN: Turning point everyone! I'm hoping that I can pick up the plot in the next chapter! Sorry for the short chapters, but since I give you so many I'm figuring it's okay, but I promise I'll try and make the next one longer!


	5. Chapter 6 :

AN: This chapter is all EPOV because it makes it more interesting. And just pretend that Bella has her ipod on really loud so she doesn't notice Edward, at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own a single little thing. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter six: Stalking "her"

EPOV:

Ever since she had disappeared into her room. I had been keeping tabs on her. So when I heard her window open I naturally headed outside.

When I came to the corner of the house, and looked around I saw her walking towards the town at a human pace with her ipod in her ears.

The music was up pretty loud, because I could hear it from where I was, four yards behind her.

I decided to follow her, I don't really know what came over me, I was usually pretty good at respecting others' privacy, but everything about "her" made me forget all rationality.

I continued following her until she came to the park by the Forks Elementary school.

She sat on a bench, watching the little children play. It was a cloudy day out, and looked as if it were about to rain.

Surprise, surprise, it did start raining, but she just kept on sitting there. Not moving.

The park cleared out pretty fast in the pouring rain, except for one mother and her daughter.

What happened next was completely un-expected. The little girl went up to "her" and tried to talk to her.

"Hello, my name is Abigail, and I'm six." She said. The mother seemed to be oblivious, talking on her phone fifty yards away.

"She" casually took the girls hand, then began to sign something, in American Sign Language.

I must say I was surprised, I had learned a little sign language from Carlisle when he once had a deaf patient, so I tried to follow along.

"She" signed something along the lines of , nice to meet you Abigail.

I was even more amazed when the girl signed back. I didn't know you knew sign language, Abigail signed.

"She" signed that she picked it up from her parents who were deaf.

I was so excited to finally be learning a little about her, when the little girl's mother came and apologized for her daughter.

Instead of saying anything "she" just smiled, and waved goodbye to Abigail.

I realized a soon as "she" started walking again that that was the first time I had ever seen her smile, at all. He smile was as beautiful as the rest of her, and I wished I could see it more often.

That's when I decided to dedicate my entire un-life to making "her" smile.

I followed her around for another half-hour thinking of ways to get her to smile, when all of the sudden she stopped in front of a music store.

With confidence she opened the door and went inside, an employee came to asked if he could help her, but she shook her head.

The thoughts going through the employees head read made me mad. He was undressing "her" in his mind. I felt like tearing him to shreds. He made me angry!

I was just about to confront him when I remembered that confronting him would blow my cover, so reluctantly I slipped behind the shelves to watch "her".

As she looked around I started thinking, why was I mad at him in the first place? People always did that to Rosalie, but I had never felt like tearing them up.

Maybe I loved her? No it couldn't be, I'd only known her for a total of almost seven days, I couldn't, could I?

As I was about to ponder this further, I was interrupted by the sound of a guitar being played.

Looking up I noticed "she" had a notebook out. And was strumming the guitar while looking at some words she had written.

She was obviously an amateur, she didn't really play anything except a few chords and some simple notes. I had a feeling she was just making notations.

Every few notes she would stop and write something down in her notebook, then play again.

I was watching and thinking so intently, I had forgotten about staying hidden.

In fact, I nearly fainted when "she" turned to me and pointed to the stool next to her. Motioning me to come and sit down.

I was a horrible spy.

BPOV:

I knew he was watching me. I didn't know how long he was watching me, but I knew I heard him come into the store after me.

When he sat down next to me, instead of handing him the guitar like I'd originally planned on I grabbed his hand and lead him over to the grand piano in the back of the store.

I remembered how many times his memories mentioned him liking to play the piano as he sat down.

Then to my own surprise, I handed him the indications on the music I'd been writing. It wasn't the page with the words, no one got to see that but me. The sheet I gave him was basically a bunch of jumbled up notes and variations.

As he began to play, I was astounded. Esme's memories really didn't do him justice, he was an excellent player.

When I had touched his hand I had gotten his newest memory. He'd seen me in the park, oh no.

Without thinking I ran out of the store.

He'd seen me to sign language, he'd seen me.

I immediately ran into the woods near the house, feeling the need to hunt.

I was mad at myself, I should have more careful, I should have walked away from the little girl. I should have stayed home. I should have.

Without thinking I somehow ended up in the meadow he showed me earlier, slowly I sank to the ground, looking at the grass, nearly in tears.

I had been so careless.

EPOV:

I was completely surprised when she led me over to the piano and handed me her notes.

Giving them a quick glance I noticed how well written the were, even for an amateur, she had obviously been spending a lot of time on them.

I started playing, then all of the sudden she just got up and ran. I had no clue why.

So I grabbed the music she had given me and ran after her.

I followed her trail and finally arrived at the meadow, where she was sitting.

"Hey," I said, startling her a little bit, "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, we are all just a little worried about you."

She gave me a 'that's no excuse look' and I sighed.

"I'm really, really, really sorry." I tried again.

She tilted her head to the die as if she were debating. Then finally she got up and headed in the general direction of the house.

I followed at her side. When the house came into view I was still thinking of ways to make her smile, I started out on the wrong foot, it would now be twice is hard. But I was up far a challenge…

AN: WOW I AM SO SURPRISED AT THE AMOUNT OF FEEDBACK I'VE GOTTEN. I was originally planning on only giving you one chapter a day, but the reviews have been so good I might start giving two a day!


	6. Chapter 7

AN: THAK YOU ALL for the reviews I had no idea I would get this many when I started out. I'm an amateur at writing, and I personally don't think my story is all that great-but that's me! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it's all Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter Seven: Speak

Later that night we were all in the living room watching TV. Emmet had the remote so we were being forced to watch Pro wrestling.

The phone rang, everyone had confused looks on their faces, no one but those in Denali had the number, but the usually called cell phones.

Esme quickly got up and went to go answer it. Emmet paused the TV so we could all hear the conversation.

"Hello?" The was Esme.

"Hey, it's Alina, I was just calling to see how she's doing." Alina answered.

"She" that was apparently my new name, I wanted to shout my name is Bella at the top of my lungs, but my mouth didn't want to move.

I was knocked out of my reverie when Edward tapped my shoulder. "Would you like to come upstairs with me?" he asked.

He was so in tune with me it was uncanny. As the answer I began to head for the stairs, with Edward following behind.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, other than my room I had no clue where we were going. I kind of knew where Edward's room was, but I was slightly overwhelmed when he had explained it that first day.

I had been out of school for four days, trying to adjust, and I knew it was time for me to return to school. Edward had stayed home with me and I didn't want him to miss anymore school either.

I glanced at the clock, I had an hour to get ready for school. Edward, following my gaze realized this.

"We better get ready," He concluded. "See you downstairs in an hour.

This made me want to smile, wow, where did that come from? I never smiled, except around that one girl, Abigail, she was so cute it was hard not to smile.

Lately I had been feeling happier, but it was hard not to. Edward made me very happy, and I really liked him, I mean really, really liked him.

I jumped in the shower, and was surprised, when I got out, to see that half an hour had passed.

I pulled on a white cami, with a blue v, neck sweater, and threw my hair up into a ponytail. Time went by so fast.

When I grabbed my bags and made it downstairs I was surprised to see that everyone was waiting for me.

"We need to take two cars." Jasper announced.

"Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and I will take my car!" Alice called as she dashed out the door.

Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm and motioned for me to follow him to his Volvo. "I guess we're taking me car." He stated.

At that moment I couldn't control my face, I smiled, my first real smile in like forever.

I noticed that my smiling made Edward smile, which made me smile even wider if that was possible.

The rest of the ride to school was silent. I spent most of it watching Edward drive. I had been changed shortly after my sixteenth birthday, therefore I never learned how to drive, being born in the 1950's and all. Andrew and Alina never bothered trying to get me a license, because they thought I didn't have any interest.

But I did, I just didn't express it, people forget that even though I may not say it doesn't mean I don't want it.

Because I did, immensely so, I wanted to drive super-fast and go places, go away from here. But at the same time, I didn't want to be alone, I couldn't. I needed to hear people talking, it's what soothed my hurting heart.

I missed my family, most vampires forget their human life, but since I can see even the things vampires don't remember means I can remember my whole human life.

I had a mother, a father, a beautiful aunt, a cute niece, a caring uncle, and the things I missed most, my older brother and his wife.

Even if I were human it wouldn't matter, they both died in a car accident when I was thirteen, and that, was the exact day I had stopped talking.

I wasn't happy, seeing my brother always made me happy, and when he was killed I vowed to never be happy again.

But maybe, that vow didn't apply if I was sort of dead? I thought.

But before I could ponder this further we pulled into the school parking lot. And as soon as Edward climbed out of the car a blonde girl with a fake nose intercepted him. "Lauren," Edward hissed in displeasure.

"Hi Edward! I heard you like weren't like feeling well, but now that you're like feeling better I was like wondering if like maybe you'd like, like to hang out with me, like tonight?" She asked in her not-so-subtle flirting way. Wow, I thought, that's a lot of likes.

Edward look disgusted. "No I'm busy" He snapped.

"Well how about-" Lauren tried again.

"I'm busy every night for the rest of high school." He added, not so pleasantly. He pushed past Lauren, with me right on his heals.

I got to my first class and sat down, of course I'd been here before but it felt different now that I was with the Cullen's.

That first day of school I had been so overwhelmed, there were so many people, but now I was feeling a little better.

I had lunch with the Cullen's, and I was surprised at how quiet they were. At home they were always rowdy and Jasper was always being annoyed by someone's emotions. But now, even though they all sat at the same table, they all looked at different walls.

I was just sitting there observing the Cullen "children" when a boy walked over.

His name was Mike, and I knew he was a player, I'd touched his hand and had seen just how many girls he played with already, and I knew that I was his next target.

"Would you like to get something to eat tomorrow night?" He asked, tomorrow night was Friday.

I shook my head, and Edward seeing my discomfort, answered for me. "Get away from her Newton, she has no interest."

"Are you like her bodyguard or something?" Mike retorted.

"No, I just happen to know that she doesn't like you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you let her answer for herself?" Mike sneered.

"Do you even know her name Newton?" Edward retorted.

"No, but I bet you don't either." Mike countered.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up, walked outside, and walked home.

It was only my second day of school, and so far, I had ditched twice.

The first time because I was frightened, the second because I was annoyed. I was running out of excuses.

When I got back to the Cullen's house, I noticed that Esme was home.

But when I walked in she was nowhere in sight, and trying to a void a conversation I headed up to my room, shut the door, and locked it. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone. I was going to be to busy wallowing in my sadness.

Even through all the sadness I was more afraid then anything. I liked Edward, which is what scared me. What if he detested me? I mean, I really, really, really liked him.

What if I annoyed him?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door slam downstairs.

I quickly slipped downstairs and sat at the bottom of the stairs listening.

"I can't believe we had to leave early because of that stupid thing." Rosalie sneered.

I glanced at the clock, only half an hour had passed since my little ditching stunt.

"She isn't stupid." Emmet said cautiously.

"Yes she is and she has some major issues!" Rosalie screeched.

I couldn't take it anymore I went to stand in the view of everyone, and everyone looked shocked at the sight of me. I hadn't spoken in fifty-nine years, because I'd never had a need to, and I'd swore not to. I was about to break my vow.

I was fuming. And every though I'd sworn I'd only talk when I was truly happy again I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I let go, I growled in frustration.

Then I took a deep breath and said the first words in fifty-nine years. "Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I'm stupid. I have feelings too." Everyone had shocked looks on their faces, and I felt like killing something. So before I could let me impulses get the better of me. I ran outside, into the woods.

I killed two deer, then I broke down and started sobbing. I had no idea where I was, but I knew I wasn't in Forks.

EPOV:

"Alice, can you see anything?" I asked, "she" had just bolted from school, and I wasn't sure why, but I was genuinely worried.

"I saw her going back to the house, Esme's home." She replied.

"I think we should go check on her, she was feeling pretty hurt." Jasper cut in.

"I agree with Jasper." Alice said.

Finally after a five-minute debate, all of us but Rosalie agreed that we should go check on her.

All the way home Rosalie was complaining in her mind about, why did they have to check the silent person?

When we got home Rosalie finally said her feelings out loud. " I can't believe we had to leave early because of that stupid thing." She said.

I felt like ripping her to shreds, "she" wasn't a thing and she wasn't stupid.

"She isn't stupid." Emmet said voicing my feelings exactly, though from his thoughts I knew he was scared of what Rosalie would say.

"Yes she is, and she has some major issues!" Rosalie screeched, then we all went silent at the sight of "her" in the doorway.

"She" looked really hurt, and looked as if she could kill Rosalie, and I'm sure her face was a mirror image of mine.

She looked as if she were deciding something, then for the first time she opened her mouth, took a deep breath and said, "Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I'm stupid, I have feelings too!" She looked like she would cry if she could. Then she ran out the door.

I couldn't move I was mesmerized, her voice was beautiful, and was like cream to a deep cut, her voice made me suddenly feel happier than I had in years.

Then as soon as my brain registered the fact that she was gone, I made eye contact with Alice, then I too, ran out the door.

AN: Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 8

AN: wow. I never expect that many people to read my story. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, it's mainly a filler. PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: I own zilch. It's all Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter eight: Forest Wanderings

BPOV:

After crouching on the ground for an immeasurable amount of time, I stood up and began to wander around. I knew I couldn't go back to live with the Cullen's, not now, not ever.

Now that they knew that I could talk, I would have to talk, and then would come the questions.

They would want to know my name, my age, my power, everything.

And the there's Andrew, I knew from touching his skin on many occasions, that his deepest darkest secret was that he wanted to dominate the world.

He wanted to over throw the Volturi, and everything along those lines. And I knew for a fact the absolute power, corrupts absolutely.

He would become a savage, a raging killing beast, corrupted by power and money, and he would never stop.

I also knew that the only reason he married Alina was for her power, her power of making you think what she wanted you to think.

Her power, luckily, did not work with me because of my natural ability of blocking mind powers, but who knew what she could do to the Cullen's.

If Andrew discovered my power, I would become yet another pawn in his little game, and he would take me away.

I would become like him, mean, and power hungry.

His façade was good, too good.

That's why I couldn't go back, ever.

EPOV:

I went every which way, searching for a trail, or any hint of where she had gone. I searched the perimeter of the woods, pretty sure she had left Forks.

Why did I care so much about her? The thought hit me like a stone. I had never felt this way. It was as if I had to find her, I wanted, no, needed her with me.

I began to head north, sure that she would have stayed away from civilization.

Every now and then I would pick up a scent or two, but none of them were hers.

Squirrel, deer, rabbit, bear, random human, it went on like this for hours, that's when I heard my cell phone ring.

Flipping it open I noticed it was Alice, "Hello?" I said, my urgency apparent in my voice.

"Edward, I saw a vision of her, she was just wandering around." She said quietly.

I sighed. This was going to take forever.

"Do you want me to send Emmet and Jasper?" Alice offered.

"No, she knows me better, it'll be better if there's not a whole bunch of us." I decided.

"Alright, I guess your right." Alice answered softly. "I'll keep a look out for her."

"Thanks," I answered. "Bye Alice."

"Bye." Came her small voice from the phone.

This was all Rosalie's fault, if she hadn't been so mean, she would still be here. But then again, if Rosalie hadn't been so mean, she wouldn't have talked.

Her voice was so beautiful, I just wanted to listen to her talk forever. Maybe I was becoming a bit obsessive? I chuckled at the thought.

Just then my thoughts were cut off when I came across her trail, ah-ha, now I was getting somewhere.

I followed the trail northbound till I hit the Canadian border, she was fast.

I was about a half mile in Canada, when I heard a quite sobbing, but it wasn't a human sobbing, I knew for sure. It was her.

I came upon her leaning up against a tree trunk, her head resting on her knees, her small arms wrapped around her legs.

Slowly, as to not scare her, I sat down next to her and began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

After crying for about ten more minutes, she finally looked up, finally meeting my eyes.

What she did next took me by complete surprise. Instead of running away, or looking away like I expected her to, she smiled, a half smile.

Then she stuck out her hand, "My name is Isabella Marie Swan." She spoke, "and I am sixteen years old."

AN: I know, I know, it's short but It just turned out that way, new chapter up soon! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	8. Ch 9 :

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!!! I know this chapter isn't the best, but please review anyway!

Disclaimer: I own nada, it's All Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter Nine: Conversations

BPOV:

I had no idea what came over me, but I think it had something to do with apparently being obsessed with Edward.

Somehow, I knew I could trust him, and like I had realized moments before, even though we'd only known each other for a total of like nine days, I felt connected with him, and somewhere along the way I had begun to really like him.

But I wasn't going to say anything, because I was pretty sure he didn't like me, how could he? I was nothing special.

Finally after he got over his shock, the answer I had been waiting for came, "Isabella," he mussed, "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, I'm guessing you want to hear an explanation?" I asked, surprised at how easy the words came, after fifty-nine years of silence.

"Only if you want to share," He replied, but I could see the eagerness clear in his eyes.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"I guess I should first ask where you were born." He stated.

"Well I was born in the Rocky Mountains, during the Great Depression in 1935. I grew up in Northern Colorado and I was raised by my parents Charlie and Renee Swan. I had an older brother named Carl Swan, who later married Karen Martin. My brother had a daughter named Celine, and I also had an aunt named Leeann, and she was married to James Wilson." I explained, leaving out quite a few details.

"You're hiding something." He convicted, forcing me to go into detail.

"My brother, who was my role-model, and his wife, who was my best friend, died in a car accident when I was thirteen, because seat belts weren't required back then. My niece was okay, but that was the day I vowed to stop talking."

"Why did you stop talking?" He asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I was flattered that he cared so much, so I decided he deserved to know. "I stopped talking because, I wasn't happy." I admitted.

Edward seemed to sense my reluctance on this subject and decided to move on. "How did you come to be a vampire?" He countered.

"I went for a walk after my sixteenth birthday, just to clear my head, when I was taken by a man with red eyes, and he left me in the woods, changing, that's when Andrew and Alina found me." I shrugged it off as if it were no big deal.

"So," he raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a talent?" I could tell he really wanted to know but was trying not to sound too eager.

"Yes, yes I do." I took a deep breath, "I can read memories, all thoughts, and your entire life in a touch of a hand."

He gasped.

EPOV:

She knew everything, that's why she had touched our hands that first day, so much for pretenses.

This was huge! I mean, Carlisle would want to know what she was like as a human, to be blessed with this talent!

"C'mon! We need to go back and show Carlisle your power!" I stood up and pulled on her wrist gently, but she didn't move.

"No, I can't go back, people will ask questions, and Andrew will take me away." She protested.

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk if you don't want to!" I answered, why was she so worried.

"No. I won't go back." She was still sitting on the ground.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just leave her here, I knew I couldn't, but then again I couldn't just stay here forever.

'We're on our way.' Alice's thought penetrated my mind, good, at least she had seen this coming. But when I turned back around, Bella was gone.

BPOV:

I couldn't go back, why couldn't he see that?

I had to stay out here, it would be better for everyone.

He had forgotten that I was still holding his hand when Alice's thought came to mind, they were going to force me to return.

I wasn't going back, I wasn't.

AN: really short I know, but I write this story in advance then post it when I feel like waiting for my super slow computer to try and go online. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 10

AN: Please go to my page and do my poll-so I know which story to start thinking about!

Thank you to all those who reviewed! KEEP IT UP!

Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter Ten: Realizations

EPOV:

We had a plan.

I didn't like it so much, but we were going to sneak up on Bella and drag her back to the house with us. Emmet and I were going to do the grabbing, Jasper was going to soothe her, and Alice was going to do the supervision, or back up muscle if it were needed.

We scoured the forest for hours, until we finally found her.

I snuck up from the left, Emmet from the right, then we both grabbed her arms.

As Bella realized what we were doing, tears began to run down her face, and let me tell you, it broke my heart to see her cry.

As we began to drag her, she stopped resisting, and just went along with it, though she wasn't saying anything, she was back to being silent.

When we got back to the house, Rosalie was nowhere to be found, but Esme was waiting on the porch, with Carlisle by her side.

Instead of letting her go on the porch, we took her up to her room, and set her in there. Then we waited.

Apparently we were getting the silent treatment because she didn't saying anything, she just sat on her bed and looked at the wall.

Something about her intrigued me, even though I now knew something about her, I still wanted to know more, but I didn't know why.

I motioned for my family to leave the room, I was pretty confidant that she wouldn't bolt if I was there.

Slowly I sank down next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She was unresponsive.

"Listen, we're in charge of you, we couldn't just leave you in the forest, it would break Andrews heart." I explained.

She snorted.

I sat next to her, not doing anything, for hours. She said nothing.

Finally she said something, "I guess I over-reacted, just a little." She whispered. "I just don't like to be around a lot of people."

Then, I hugged her, I don't know why, but it felt right. "It's fine, I understand." I reassured her. "Would you like to come downstairs?"

"No." She replied.

I was quickly learning that it took her awhile to warm up to certain ideas. Talking was probably a lot to get used to on it's own.

"Alright then, we can just talk." I told her.

I waited for her to ask a question, that's when I remembered that she knew everything, she didn't need to know anything else.

Okay, I guess I'm going to ask questions, I cleared my throat unnecessarily. "That first day when Jasper was sobbing, who's past were you reading?" I asked.

"Rosalie's." she answered shortly.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

She shrugged.

I sighed, this was going to be hard. But even though she was only talking to me a little, I felt special, she didn't talk to anyone else, at all, but she had told me everything, and here she was answering my questions. Maybe she really did like me, I mussed.

"Do you have a favorite song?" I tried again.

She shook her head.

I ran my hands through my hair, something I did when I was nervous, something I hadn't done in years.

We sat in silence, for an immeasurable amount of time, but it was a comfortable silence, it almost felt as if we didn't need words to communicate, just sitting there was enough.

It almost felt as if the rest of the world didn't exist, it was just us two. Then I absentmindedly began to stroke her hair, her beautiful brown hair that fell halfway down her back.

Her hair was so beautiful and smooth, I didn't even realize that she was watching me. So when I looked up and met the deepest pair of brown eyes I had ever seen, I almost fell off the bed.

I realized that I had never looked directly into her eyes before, they were beautiful. All her emotions were there, and I knew that she trusted me.

The perfect moment was interrupted when Alice knocked on the door. Bella tensed. She wasn't comfortable around others just yet.

"What is it Alice?" I called.

Alice, sensing Bella's discomfort, only opened the door part way. "We were going hunting, and wanted to know if you guys wanted to come."

I hook my head, I had taken a pit stop while out searching for Bella. Bella also shook her head.

"Well okay then, but we're all playing baseball later tonight!" She smiled.

Bella also smiled, she must have seen my memories of playing.

"Will you be playing?" I asked, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "I'd rather just watch."

"Alright."

BPOV

A few hour later I found myself in a clearing, not to far from the house, sitting on a log with Esme, and watching the rest of the Cullen's playing baseball.

Esme opened her mouth, as if to speak, but then changed her mind when she saw me tense.

I don't know why, but I just didn't feel comfortable talking to her yet for some reason. The truth was, I only felt like talking to Edward, he was kind, and he listened.

I knew I could trust him. When he talked to me, it was the equivalent of pain medication to a human, it soothed my worries.

Edward was like my umbrella in a rainstorm, my rock in a rushing river, and my map when I am lost in the woods.

Edward made me feel safe, and loved, and I knew that I felt an undeniable attraction to him, I had, ever since my first day here. He understood me, and me reasons for not talking, and even though I didn't answer, he continued to talk to me, for the first time in years I felt like a real person.

That's when I came to the conclusion, I am in love with Edward Cullen.

AN: Nice ending huh? Well I'm surprised, I have over one thousand hits, and 60 reviews, and I must say I'm disappointed. SO make me happy PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Yah! Ch 11

AN: Enjoy! Sorry this chapter is kind of a drabble…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is Stephanie Meyers

Chapter 11: Realizations 2

EPOV:

Playing baseball was just as much fun as I remembered it to be.

Okay, I'll admit it, maybe I was showing off a little bit for Bella.

Now we were headed back to the house, Bella was walking right next to me, though not touching me. "So did you enjoy the game?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes and nodded her head slowly, a smile lit up her face. Seeing her smile made me smile, she was gorgeous.

We continued to walk at a human pace, for no particular reason, just enjoying the lovely late-October weather. The birds flitted around in the trees, staying just out of reach.

Animals sensed a predator whenever we were near, the same went for humans. They weren't sure why, but they felt uneasy around us, if only they knew what they were looking at.

They were looking at their worst nightmare.

Vampires were what nightmares consisted of, maybe not the 'vegetarian' type, but the bloodthirsty savage type. The nightmare that included fangs, blood, and of course killing, the nightmare which no human being enjoyed. The nightmare where you awoke screaming, turned all the lights on, and then didn't sleep for nights afterward. The nightmare where you jumped at any little sound, and where you were always breathing heavily, and for whatever reason couldn't seem to clam your nerves, yah, that nightmare.

I had been do deep in my thoughts I hadn't realized we were almost to the house, and at the same time I hadn't realized Bella had spoken.

I looked at her with a confusion that was evident in my eyes and body language that spoke in a way that any human could read. Seeing my predicament, she repeated her question, "Will we be returning to school tomorrow?" she asked in her soft voice, though the tone was filled with an underlying tone of strength.

"Yes, we've missed way to many days already." I answered, thinking my answer was smart, until I realized she would think it was all her fault. "Don't worry, we'll think of a good story, we always do." I reassured, though it was effortless, she could tell I didn't have a plan.

That's when I noticed she hadn't touched my hand since earlier in her room, in fact she hadn't touched anyone since then. As if she had been reading my thoughts, though her hand was nowhere near my body, she sensed me glancing down at her hand, and knew what I was thinking.

"I like to respect other's privacy." She whispered as if she had done something wrong.

I respected her for this, I truly did, but I burst out laughing all the same. Gasping for air I answered her questioning look. "Privacy? In our house? Never!" I was now panting, which I didn't know why, I had no need for air. "With a mind reader, a psychic, and an empathetic, we don't know the meaning of privacy!" I stopped, we were about ten yards from the house now. "Plus, as I'm assuming, you already know our lives to the day we met you."

She nodded in recognition. Then she said something I had not been expecting. "I must say, Alice's story was pretty funny, the whole meeting Jasper and all." She rolled her eyes in the subtlest way.

This woman never ceased to surprise me, she never did or said what I expected, nor reacted the way I planned.

That's when it hit me, like Emmet does when I make fun of him. "Bella?" I asked, we were only three yards away from the house now, it was now or never.

She looked au me, letting me know I had her full attention.

I was nervous, I had no clue why. It was probably due to the fact that I was about to ask Bella something, okay not just something, I was going to ask her to do something for me.

"Umm, Alice can't remember any of her human life and I was wondering if maybe you could help us figure it out?" I said it so hurriedly, that a human would have thought that I had just hissed.

But Bella being a vampire nodded, and said it in the shortest way possible, "I know it all, but give me a few days to dig it up." She said this emotionlessly, not in any way sounding like the Bella I knew and lo-

Wait one second, was I going to say loved?

I was, wasn't I? Loved. I had never loved anyone but my family before, was it really love? No it couldn't be, yes, the better part on me argued, it was.

That's when I realized it, full on, like a shock to my dead heart, I was in love with Isabella Swan.

AN: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	11. FInally ch 12

AN: Thanks for reading, I know this is a little slow, but stick with me!! PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, it's all Stephanie Meyers!

Chapter 12: Secret Admirers

BPOV:

The next day I got up, and went to school. For a full day.

Shocker I know.

Let's just say I'm already failing all my class.

So to sum it up, I've been in forks for a total of two and a half weeks, and I've attended a grand total of two full days of school, counting the two half days. I now only speak when absolutely necessary.

Now playboy Newton has transformed into stalker Newton. I went to Biology, he went to Biology. I went to gym, he went to gym. Somehow he'd managed to have his schedule changed to fit mine(I have no idea). He leaves me love notes in my locker, and has repeatedly bought me lunch, which, of course, I'd proceed to throw out each time, thinking of excuses.

Then things went from bad to worse; he started sending me candy, AT the Cullen's address, how he got it, I have no clue, because I knew for a fact the Cullen's weren't in the phone book.

Mike incident aside, school was going pretty well, I was enrolled as a sophomore, seeing as I had never finished that grade.

But even more importantly, I began to dig up Alice's past, and let me tell you; I did not, in any way, like what I saw.

I saw parents throwing their eldest daughter into an asylum. I saw younger sisters turning into weekly visitors. I saw a vampire becoming fond of a human. Then another vampire came into the scene, one that wanted a certain residents blood, one that would do anything to get what he wanted. I saw the fond one, murdering his loved one, to save her. I saw a vampire being torn to shreds. I saw her, alone.

I knew what it felt like, how it felt to be alone. But through it all I saw courage, trusting only her visions to guide her, finding her soul mate, and happily ever after. Yet, for some whacked-up reason I wasn't ready to share this yet, my subconscious told me it was best to wait.

Edward and I began to grow closer and closer. I didn't do much talking, but I enjoyed listening to him talk. No longer did I touch any of the Cullen's, it felt like intruding on something that wasn't mine.

I didn't really talk to anyone, other than Edward, for some reason I didn't trust them. It was a feeling I couldn't ignore.

Eventually I began to answer simple questions, but did not elaborate over a "yes" or "no". Carlisle, forever interested in knowledge began to research some things on my talent, not in depth, but occasionally he would come across a book with a little blurb about vampire talents, and he would compare me to most sentences-as long as they were semi-realistic sounding.

Ever since a few days ago when I realized I love Edward I hadn't been able to get him out of my head. I didn't want to tell him because I was afraid he'd think I was annoying, just how I think of Mike.

I knew I really loved him, it wasn't just a little crush, I was head over heels. I knew Jasper could feel it, ever time Edward and I were in the same room, he'd look pointedly at me, then switch his eyes to Edward, and back. It annoyed me like nothing else.

Rosalie and I still weren't speaking, I really hoped I didn't hurt her feelings, because I really liked her, and I looked up to her, after all she'd been through she was still able to be happy. Well at least happy till I came along. Sometimes I felt as if I were intruding, the way all the Cullen's would laugh at something Emmet did or Alice said, and I wouldn't, feeling left out.

Well Saturday morning, of that same week, I was just sitting in my room, working on one of my songs, when my door was almost broken down by an over exuberant Alice. She kidnapped me and tied me to a chair in her room, even though I could break out, I was too curious to.

All day Alice worked on my hair and make-up, I wasn't allowed to see the mirror, so I had no idea what she was doing. I also noticed that she was extra careful not to touch my skin,(unfortunately my hair didn't could as touching me).

Finally around three I was let out of the chair and led over to the closet, where a strap-less sparkly blue dress was waiting. Let me tell you, it was absolutely gorgeous. Actually it was beyond gorgeous, it was breath taking.

After I was in the dress, Alice led me down stairs, by my wrist I might add, to the front hall, where Edward was waiting.

Edward looked incredibly handsome in his black tux, which was accented with a red rose in the lapel. And to my surprise, Edward was being held, in the same way I was, by a smiling Jasper.

Oh no, they were setting me up! I could not believe this. Edward didn't like me, I was sure of that.

I knew I was right, I just knew it.

EPOV:

When Alice led Bella down the stairs looking as breath taking as she was, I realized what they were doing.

All week I'd been watching Bella, ever since I had come to the conclusion that I loved her, and I was absolutely sure she did not return the emotion.

Jasper must have been keeping tabs on my emotions, then gotten Alice's help to set me up! What were they trying to do? Get Bella to hate me? I could tell by the look on her face that she was completely uncomfortable.

Then, at the same time, Jasper and Alice looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, glanced at Bella and I, then winked. We were both led out to my Volvo. Bella was gracefully shoved in the passenger side-while I was not so gracefully thrown in by Jasper. Jasper proceeded to hand me my keys.

Both doors were shut, but with my superior hearing I heard Jasper say "Have fun, and try not to be back too early." As I jammed the keys into the ignition, and got ready to drive off.

This was going to be a long night.

AN: Sorry to all those who were expecting the best chapter ever, sorry this was written a little more in a hurry than my other chapters….PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 13

AN: HELLO PEOPLE POLL NOW! I have had what 12 voters? I need to start thinking about stories months in advance so c'mon! I need about 50 votes to be able to make a good choice-but the more the better. KEEP REVIEWING! Hint: I write chapter when I'm asked, and by the lack of reviews I'm guessing you don't really want to know what's going to happen very quickly, which I don't mind, I know what's going to happen all the same….

Disclaimer: I'm not a good writer, therefore I own nothing. It's all Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 13: The Date, and Confessions part 2

BPOV:

As we drove my nervousness began to build. What would Edward think? How would he react. I was broken out of my thoughts by Edward's voice.

"So where would you like to go?" He asked politely. I had no clue how to answer so I just shrugged.

"Alice apparently thinks we don't spend enough time together." He chuckled slightly as if I wasn't on my way to the most embarrassing night of my life.

We eventually ended up at the meadow he had showed me before, and to my surprise, we just spent most of the time talking. Well, I told him a few things about my human life, and he talked about what he thought of his family, even though I already knew almost everything from his thoughts, I didn't complain.

At one point, hours later I was just looking at him, and in the same manner he was looking at me.

We just stared at each other for the longest time, not saying anything just staring.

Then finally, millenniums later, his hand reached up and touched my cheek.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look." He sighed as he smoothed his hand over my cheek. I smiled.

Next, he took a deep breath and said something I had been wanting to say to him for forever. "I love you Bella."

I was so happy at that moment, happier than I had ever been my entire life, I felt like the wound, left in my heart was healed, and the trenches that had been dug, were filled.

I slowly, hesitantly extended my hand and brushed his messy bronze hair to the side. "I love you too, and I have for the longest time." I answered quietly in a ghostly whisper, afraid of what he would think.

But, to my absolute surprise, he didn't say anything, he leaned forward, ever so slowly, and placed his lips on mine.

It was amazing, the way our lips fit together was like they had been molded for that purpose. My brain began to update itself, but I found I was able to focus fully on Edward, I didn't even notice my talent. His hand wrapped themselves around my hips, well as best as they could, considering we were sitting.

After a few more seconds, I felt a little weird, like this was moving fast. Even though I didn't need to breathe I pulled away, even as it broke my heart.

Edward was beaming, his eyes shone like a little child's when opening birthday present. He didn't seem to mind in the least that I had pulled away. "You know," he said, "I've loved you for awhile too." He began to stroke my cheek again.

"We'd better head back, I'm sure Alice already saw everything and told everyone." I huffed, which only made Edward chuckle. But, all the same, he stood up and grabbed my hand, then led us back to the car.

Seeing the car I laughed, not giggled, full out laughed! Edward, as in tune as he is realized the same thing and began to laugh.

We'd driven the car to go to a place not even a mile from the house! So now we had to drive back, instead of just running the short distance which was hilarious! When it could've taken us seconds to run, we were taking the ten minute drive! I wasn't even sure why it was so incredibly funny, it just was.

"I think…the car…was just…for effect." He said in between his unnecessary gasps for breath.

When we arrived home, we slowly got out of the car, preparing for the bombardment that was sure to greet us. So when we were met with silence we both looked at each other, mystified looks on our faces.

Ever so sneakily we walked up to the front porch, prepared to slip into the house unnoticed.

We opened to door, nothing. In fact the living room was empty. Edward looked at me, they were all here, just somewhere, but where?

"I'm reading their minds, but all they can think about is hunting, every single one of them, not a hint of where they are." He supplied. Since he could hear their minds, we knew they were within about five miles, but where were they hiding, and what were they planning?

Not exactly wanting to stick around and find out what everyone thought of our relationship, we rushed upstairs, into Edward's room, and sank to the floor. Something about this whole set up was suspicious, but I let it go all the same. I would find out soon enough.

For the rest of the night we listened to his music and played board games.

Little did we know what was happening on the other side of the door…

APOV: (yes people this is Alice)

We all had our ears pressed to the doorway, listening in on their conversation. I was surprised that Edward hadn't heard our minds yet, I mean, what kind of mind reader was he? How oblivious could you get? Six vampires were pressing their ears to you door, eavesdropping on you and your potential girlfriend-and you didn't know? Even though you were supposedly a mind reader?

All of the sudden, Edward whispered something to Bella, something we could neither understand nor distinguish.

In the next second we all found ourselves flat on our faces in Edwards room.

I smiled sheepishly, "Hello Edward."

AN: Sorry couldn't resist! ANYWAY REVIEW!!!!


	13. R&R Chapter 14

AN: WOW! I have gotten so many reviews! I'm surprised! I am aiming for at least thirty per chapter; please help me reach my goal! My average is about 20 per chap. And reviews won't affect my updating speed, but please review!

Disclaimer: Once more I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 14: UMM…well…you see…

BPOV:

We were sitting on Edward's couch discussing our favorite bands and their downfalls, when I heard a small noise.

It sounded like a "shush" from directly outside the door. Edward cocked his head, then raised his eyebrows. He proceeded to bring a finger to his lips, leaning in his whispered in my ear, "My whole family is outside listening in." So low that I knew his family wouldn't hear him.

I smiled smugly and pointed to the door, using my hands to mime an opening motion.

Edward, catching my devious intentions, slipped stealthily over to the door, and held up three, long, pale fingers.

Counting down, his smile grew more pronounced, until he met zero, and tore the door open.

And surprise, surprise, there were suddenly six vampires lying on Edwards floor.

Internally I began to laugh, externally I tried to look as sterna as possible.

"Hello Edward" Alice said.

EPOV:

Ever since the eavesdropping incident I had begun to take Bella places, instead of staying at home, where it was apparently impossible not to spy on Edward and his girlfriend.

Yes, I said girlfriend, Bella and I made it official the next day after the Alice incident, which, as I might add, was a week ago.

Bella and I continued to grow closer, and she was beginning to open up, slightly, to the family.

At school all the rumors revolved around the "new girl's" new boyfriend, and even with me around nothing deterred Mike's overly friendly advances. Every day it was chocolate, or flowers, and sometimes-cheesy love notes, I felt like ripping his throat out.

I feel deeper and deeper in love with Bella, if that were possible, and I knew there was no one I'd rather spend the rest of forever with…

But on a side note, there was the small roadblock with the name of Andrew. It'd been over a month, and he still had not returned, which worried me, but didn't faze Bella. I wondered why, but she absolutely refused to tell me.

With Bella being as shy as she is it surprised me when she asked to speak to us all, in the kitchen, that Friday night. After we were all seated she began.

"Alice, I found your past." With one sentence, she had everyone's undivided attention, including Emmett's.

She took a deep breath, "It's painful, are you ready to hear it?" she asked, uncertain.

Alice nodded, "I can handle it."

Pulling out a paper from a folder in front of her, Bella removed a piece of paper, exactly like a birth certificate.

"You were born and christened as Mary Alice Brandon, right at the turn of the century, the eldest child of Lars, and May Brandon." Bella stated, as Alice, awestruck, looked at the birth certificate.

"You were a healthy baby with a good record, and when you were almost two, May had her second child, Cynthia Anne Brandon. You parents had a good marriage, and you grew up, neither poor nor rich, but always having just enough. When you were six you had many friends, and your parents loved and spoiled you." Bella continued.

Pulling yet another paper, Bella sighed. "When you turned seven you began to black out for short periods of time, and by the time you were eight you were diagnosed with a 'brain-problem' by doctor Clark." The paper was a copy of the medical records written by doctor Clark.

"Then," Bella started again, "You began to tell your parents things, things that you had 'seen' when you blacked out. You parents ignored it at first, and for a while you said nothing. But around the time you were about to turn sixteen, you began to bring it up again. You called them visions, and sometimes you said they included vampires, which is when your parents took action."

Removing yet another paper from the folder, once more a bunch papers were placed in front of Alice, and she gasped.

"At the age of sixteen you were committed into an asylum, for supposedly seeing 'visions' as you referred to them." Shuffling through the papers in front of Alice, Bella pointed out another one. "The asylum assistant, a twenty-four year old Charles Brown took a liking to you, and he was the vampire that changed you." Bella explained.

Alice looked like shock was permanently written on her face.

Bella spoke, "Along came a vampire named James, you were his singer, meaning your blood was almost irresistible to him. Charles, not wanting you to be killed, stole you from the asylum and changed you. James, in vengeance, destroyed Charles, and hasn't been seen since. You know the rest." Bella sighed.

I thought the story was over, so when I opened my mouth to speak I was surprised when Bella held a sheet out to Alice.

"You sister, Cynthia, married John Stevenson six years after your 'death' and they had a daughter, Anne Marie, who is in her fifties and living in Georgia, here's her picture. Your sister and her husband died about thirty years ago, within a few months of each other." Bella said pointing, and then noticing Alice's confusion added, "Anne Marie was an only child and unmarried, this is as best of family tracing I can do." Bella sighed in defeat.

I wanted to her that she did fine, and I was about to, but Alice beat me to it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. This is probably one of the best things anyone has ever done for me!" She squealed.

I was just happy that Bella had finally gotten up the courage to talk; she was finally coming out of her shell. Looking over at her I noticed how stressed she looked, and quickly skimmed Jasper's mind, noting she was a little overwhelmed.

I quickly grabbed her hand, and slipped her upstairs, my family unnoticing (well they noticed but knew that we needed some alone time).

When we got to my room she hugged me like she would never let go, and I knew she was stressed, so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I tilted her chin upwards, and pressed my lips to hers.

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! By the way I improvised on Alice's story a little, but tried to stick as close to the story as I could! Please review!


	14. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you so much for sticking with me, I promise the plot will pick up in the next few chapters…. PLEASE REVIEW,

Disclaimer: None of this is mine; it's all Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 15: Smile

BPOV:

For the next few weeks, Edward and I spent almost all of or time together, it looked as if Andrew would never be returning, but nothing could soothe my unease.

Edward knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to burden him without a really good reason, and just because Andrew once thought something, really wasn't good enough.

"What's on you mind?" He asked Wednesday afternoon, when we got home from school.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips I gave him the same answer I always did, "Nothing important."

Edward frowned, I knew he wished he could read my mind, but sometimes I was glad he couldn't.

Seeming to know I wouldn't share, he let the topic drop. "So what would you say to going to a movie tonight?" He asked.

I smiled, ever since our first date we had made sure to go on a couple dates a week. Sometimes it was just to our meadow, other times I let him actually spend money on me, as long as it wasn't too much. I hated it when people threw money away on me, especially Edward and his family, they had been so kind, they didn't need to give me anything else than what they already had.

"Let me go get ready." I replied, he nodded and walked out of my room, giving me some privacy.

I slipped on a blood red tube top and some nice, slack-like, black pants. I chose to forgo my makeup-it's not like I needed it anyways-and put my black heels on. Throwing my hair into a simple half-up half down look I ran down stairs.

Edward was already down there, in his dress shirt and slacks. He was handsome. When I walked up to him he gave me a quick, yet passionate kiss, and when he pulled away whispered "You are gorgeous." In my ear.

When we got out to the Volvo, ever the gentleman, Edward opened my door for me. I smiled.

We chose to see the movie "National Treasure: Book Of Secrets " because neither of us felt like watching a cheesy romance, and Edward really wanted us to have fun, so a sad movie was out.

In the middle of the movie, on one of the slow parts, Edward put his arm around me, and quick as lightning pulled me onto his lap. "You were too far away," was his ingenious excuse.

But that's when I noticed a sixteen-year-old boy, a couple of isles over, eyeing me. Edward was jealous.

I smiled, and whispered a reassurance in his ear, but even through my telling him that I belonged only to him, his grip didn't lessen any.

When the movie was over, we rushed out of there pretty quickly, not wanting to stay and get intercept by the boy. On the way out Edward told me just what he was thinking, not to go into detail, let me just tell you, it made me gag.

When we got back to the house Alice came bounding over. "Bella! It's time for a shopping trip." She squealed.

I groaned, then, noticing the time, pointed at the grandfather clock in the living room. Alice, looking at Edward, nodded, and I knew they were having a silent conversation. Turning away Alice mouthed 'later' at me. I was free!

For the rest of the evening, Edward and I played "Need For Speed" against Emmett on the play station.

Edward was driving our car, and we won five times, which was cool, until I noticed just how sad Emmett looked to be losing, a plan formed in my mind.

Edward, focusing on the TV, didn't notice the evil smile on my face. As the started a new game, I began to slowly kiss along Edward's jaw then began to make a path down his neck, Edward's breathing got shallower the further I went down. That's when I started to kiss a ring around his neck; he dropped the controller in shock, but quickly picked it up again and tried to focus.

I started to kiss his cheek, on my way to his lips, but stopped just before I reached them. At this point in time Edward was losing horribly. And Emmett was almost to the finish line.

To push Edward over the edge, I began to kiss down him pale arms.

I finally got a reaction.

Edward threw down his controller, turned towards me and pulled me into a passionate kiss; Emmett meanwhile was doing a little victory dance.

The feel of Edward's lip on mine nearly made me go crazy, how someone this perfect could love me, I was unsure. Edward's hands went down to my waist, as mine went up to play with the hair by his neck. I couldn't even focus on my talent, I was that preoccupied. In that moment I knew I would never survive without Edward.

Edward was my everything, and I would not go on without him, good thing Andrew and Alina seemed to have forgotten us…

When we were done Emmett came up and gave me a big hug, thanking me over and over.

I smiled, and Edward smiled right back.

AN: Mainly just a filler, but it's cute all the same, something has to happen before the villian comes. By the way, for those who ask her are the answers:

Victoria, James, and Laurent will NOT be appearing in this story, though they may be mentioned a few times, sorry, but for my story they are not sufficient enough villans, they may work for Twilight, but I need an ULTIMATE villain, not some tracker-after all no humans are involved.

Jake and the pack will most likely not be in the story, they may be mentioned, but again, because Bella is already a vampire there really wasn't much of a use for Jake.

The Volturi WILL most likely be appearing, and if they don't they will most certainly be spoken about.

AND for those who aren't sure-Andrew and Alina will be returning-but something has to be taken care of first…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 16POLL

AN: PLEASE REVIEW-and sorry about this chapter-it's incredibly slow.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Chapter 16: She said…

BPOV:

I couldn't help but be overly nervous when I slipped into the car. Edward and I had known each other for almost two months now, and, luckily, Andrew hadn't returned; I was beginning to think he had forgotten me.

I was too nervous to think about that as much as I would like right now. I hated surprises, and I knew that was exactly what this was going to turn out to be.

All day Alice had been changing my clothes, putting makeup on may face, and re-doing my hair until she came up with what she apparently though was passable.

I was wearing a sky blue, ankle length, strapless dress, with blue flats, and my hair curled. My jewelry consisted of a pearl necklace with matching pearl earrings. Ever since I had walked down stairs Edward kept telling me how beautiful I looked, but I found myself doubting him.

The car was silent, and I could tell that Edward was also nervous for some reason, but it was hard to distinguish why. I debated on brushing his hand, but I knew that would be an evasion of his privacy, even though I did it every single day.

I must say, the first surprise of the night came when we pulled up at restaurant. I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows, and he just smiled smugly, he was up to something.

Getting out and holding the door for me, he took my hand, leading me to the building.

"Reservation for Cullen, please." Edward told the seating hostess. And we were promptly lead to a secluded table, near enough to see the dance floor, but far enough away that people wouldn't eavesdrop.

For the next half hour we simply sat and talked, and for some odd reason the waiter didn't even come over to ask us if we wanted anything, which I assumed Edward had arranged. Eventually Edward asked me to dance, and I did.

We danced for about two hours before he led me back to the table, sat me down, and kneeled on one bended knee.

I almost gasped as he pulled a ring box out of his jacket and opened it to reveal a simple, yet stylish ring with a topaz stone in it.

Then he spoke, "Isabella Marie Swan, you are my everything, and I cannot spend the rest of my existence without you. I know we have only known each other for a little while but I have loved you for longer, I just didn't realize it." He paused to take a deep breath, "Bella, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was stunned, almost speechless, but I found my courage and answered. "Yes, yes I will." I smiled as Edward slipped the ring on my finger.

For the rest of the night I couldn't stop smiling, and as I noticed, neither could Edward.

When we got back home, the whole family was waiting on the porch, all of them beaming at us, and as soon as I stepped out of the car I was attacked by a small, over excited pixie.

"Let me plan your wedding please!" She squealed.

I smiled at her then looked at Edward, who answered for me.

"Of course you can Alice, and we would like the wedding a month from today." He smiled, looking down at me.

Next I was hugged by an exuberant Esme, who kept thanking me over and over for making her son happy.

She was followed by Carlisle, who gave me a hug, and whispered a quiet thank you in my ear.

Emmett then proceeded to lift me two feet off the ground and spin me around, "Welcome to the family." He chuckled.

Jasper's greeting was most humane, he told me how happy he was for us, while hugging me. So that I could see how truly happy he was inside.

Then there was Rosalie. We looked at each other, sharing a silent moment of communication, and in that moment, though I hadn't spoken to her since she called me stupid, I knew she was sorry.

Walking up to her, I embraced her shortly and whispered, "Your forgiven" lowly in her ear. And she hugged me back understandingly. I knew that everything was finally okay between us.

Edward took my hand and led me up to his room.

"I'm so glad you agreed to marry me." He sighed, sitting down on the couch with me in his arms.

"Were you really that worried I'd say no?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"A little." He admitted, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Edward, unsatisfied pulled me into yet another passionate kiss, which lasted for minutes, or hours, I lost track.

When we finally pulled apart Edward had a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you just as much." I whispered back.

You know that feeling that when everything is going perfect something has to go wrong. Well at that moment I couldn't explain it, I just knew I needed to be prepared, because the worst was yet to come…

AN: Short I know, but it was again a filler-but now that we are done the plot can really pick up!

And for those of you that asked, yes, Andrew will be returning…eventually.


	16. Ch 17 229!

AN: Please review! Please vote in my poll if you haven't already, I am going to close it, announcing the story I intend to write next in three days! Your opinion matters! So PLEASE VOTE!

Most of you foresaw trouble coming, and you were right…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 17: Guess who's back?

BPOV:

I sat in front of my mirror, brushing my hair, at a human pace with no direct intentions.

Edward and I were to be married in three weeks, which was exciting, to say the least. Ever since he had proposed we had been spending almost every moment together, except for now, because Emmett kidnapped Edward for a 'male bonding/hunting trip'. I was a little worried, but I trusted Carlisle to keep them in control.

Alice all of the sudden barged into my room. "Bella! Andrew, he's…he's…he'scomingback!" She finished quickly.

I looked at her in astonishment, "You saw it?" I confirmed. To my utter horror, she nodded. "When?" I asked, shaking.

"In four hours." Alice told me.

I panicked, I had to get out of here, just long enough for Andrew to come back and realize I was gone. I pulled my sweater out of the closet, intending to run, but when I looked up I was pounced on, by Rosalie and Alice.

"You don't understand, I need to go, Andrew will take me awa-" oops, I slapped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late, they had already heard.

Each of them grabbed one of my wrists and pinned me to the wall.

""What do you mean?" Rosalie yelled in my face, which brought Esme running.

Seeing me pinned against the wall, and struggling made her eyes go wide. She quickly ran over and began to question me. "What's going on? What happened? Bella aren't you happy here?" She had a panicked look on her face.

I took a deep breath, "Andrew, he's coming back." I said those four words as if they explained everything, but all I received were looks of confusion from them. "He'll take me away, he doesn't care about you, and he won't care that I'm engaged, he'll take me away." I sighed, I felt like crying, but I couldn't.

"I don't get it, why would Andrew need you?" Alice asked.

But we were interrupted when someone yelled. "We're back!"

Alice's eyes grew wide; they had changed their minds, they had come back sooner.

And by they, I meant Andrew and Alina.

EPOV:

Emmett ambushed me early Friday morning.

He then proceeded to use his giant hands as handcuffs and take me into the woods, with Jasper and Carlisle hot on his heels.

For the next few hours we basically hunted, and I still had no idea what was going on. At least Emmett and one other person were always near me.

Finally we stopped, somewhere in Canada, not too far from the border.

Turning towards Emmett I growled, "What the heck are we doing out here?" I asked, I was also upset about the fact that I didn't get to say good-bye to Bella.

"Well this is sort of your bachelor party!" Emmett said like a little girl, no wait, I meant like Alice.

I groaned, so this was why he was so excited. I didn't even want to know all the stuff they were planning.

I pulled out my cell phone, getting ready to call Bella, when it was snatched unexpectedly from my hands. I growled.

Emmett waved a finger at me, "No cell phone, Alice will tell Bella where we went,"

Well, I felt like saying, it wasn't your fiancée who was going to be wondering where you were why you were getting tortured by your sex-crazed brothers.

"So," Jasper started. "There are some things you should know." He was grinning, this was not going to be good.

"First off," Emmett took over, "Absolutely no wearing your wife's clothes, cause then they take away your 'privileges' for a month."

"And when, pray tell, did you wear Rosalie's clothes, Emmett." Carlisle asked with an almost horrified look on his face.

"Umm…well…you see…" Emmett said, embarrassed. I read his mind and couldn't help but blurt out the answer.

"He does it whenever Rosalie's not home! But she caught him a few times!" That's when they all burst out laughing.

"Hey, I just wanted to know!" he whined. Which only made us laugh harder.

"Second, don't ever, and I mean ever, try to talk them out of something, it'll only make it worse on you." Jasper said shuddering.

I looked at Carlisle, waiting for his advice. "Do whatever it takes to make her happy, and my other piece of advice it to listen the Jasper and Emmett, even though they may be goofy sometimes, they really did give good advice." I sighed, exasperated, as if he was afraid even saying that would change my look of him, but I just smiled.

We were interrupted by my cell phone ringing; Emmett just looked at it, and then put it in his pocket.

"Who is it?" I asked, worried it was Bella.

"Alice, I told her not to call unless it was direly important-" He stopped realizing what he was saying.

As fast as possible he whipped out the phone and presses to his ear with a nervous hello. I was equally as nervous when instead of talking to Alice himself, he promptly handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, it's Alice, and I saw Andrew coming back." She said, getting straight to the point. "I also saw Bella freaking out and trying to run away, and I don't know what to make of it." She sighed.

"You need to tell her Alice." I explained, "It'll be easier if she's expecting it."

Alice sighed in defeat. "Alright, but tell Emmett that I have a weird feeling, no I didn't have a vision, I just think that you should really come back, and I mean now." She demanded.

"Okay, I'll tell him, bye Alice." And we hung up. They had all, of course, heard the conversation, and as soon as I looked at them, we were off.

AN: Sorry for the slow updates, it's just kind of hard right now! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. Ch 18:bonus!

AN: This is THE LAST DAY to vote in my poll, whatever I have within the next twenty four hours will be announced in the next chapter. Don't panic, this story is not coming to an end, but I need to start gathering ideas for another story! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 18: Pet

BPOV:

We all ran downstairs, at the speed of light, only to be met with the smiles of two vampires.

"Why hello dear, I see we haven't made all that much progress." Alina said semi-sadly.

I clenched my teeth, I was tired of being treated this way, "My name is Bella." I added a growl at the end for effect.

"Ahh, wonderful, you got her to talk. I knew you guys would be good for her. Now pray tell, Bella, what is your talent?" Andrew smiled, a hint of evil in his grin.

"She can see your whole life and all your thoughts, along with feelings in one touch!" Alice said. I froze, they knew, they were going to do something now.

"Well, well, I guess we'll take our…Bella…and go." Alina answered, coming to grab my wrist.

"She won't be going anywhere," Esme said angrily, speaking in a way I'd never heard her speak before. "For your information, she is engaged to my son, Edward."

Alina and Andrew just laughed.

"I will be staying with he Cullen's" I clarified, biting my lip.

"And miss helping me take over the world?" Alina said surprisingly. "I knew you were special, which is the only reason I actually kept you around this long-did you really think I liked you?" My eyes widened in shock, and I looked around, but to my surprise everyone was preoccupied looking at the wall.

"Did you not remember my talent? I can make them think whatever I want them to think. I knew, somehow, that you could know what a person was thinking, but I didn't know the extent of it. Which is why I made stupid little Andrew here think that he wanted to take over the world, as if he could!"

My mouth dropped close to the floor, Alina was the greedy one.

"The only reason I married him is for his talent, I mean, being a good thief is important right? I knew the Cullen's would help you, and now, I get you back, and you, Bella, get to help me take over." She laughed evilly.

"And if I chose not to help you?" I asked in defiance.

"Well, seeing as my gift doesn't work the best on you, I guess I'll just have to force you. Like…what if I were to kill your handsome fiancée?" She grinned.

"NO! Please, I'll do it, I swear I'll do it." I yelled.

"I though you'd change your mind." She smirked. "But let's make this a little more dramatic, because I sure as hell love drama."

Suddenly everyone was looking at us, but not moving. "Now," she continued, "To wait for your fiancée and his friends." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh wait, here he is now, perhaps he would like to hear all the secrets you've been keeping." Her grin widened.

That's when Edward walked through the door.

EPOV:

We ran to the house as fast as we could, but not fast enough.

I could smell something wrong a mile away.

When I burst through the door, I all of the sudden felt stiff. I looked at Bella, and what I saw broke my heart. She looked as if she could cry she would, and to add to that she was horrified. But the worst part was, I couldn't do anything.

When I looked around the room I saw everyone looking exactly like me, frozen and worried.

But my attention was drawn to Alina, who had an evil smirk written on her face.

"Well, now that everyone is present and accounted for, lets have a story time, shall we?" Even though no one answered she continued anyway. "Well. Let's start at the beginning. I'm going to take over the world. And I tricked Bella into helping me! Yah! I just love story time, don't you Bella?" She asked, expectant.

"Yes ma'am." Bella answered sullenly.

"Don't look so horrified Edward, she's doing it for you, I threatened to kill you, but she'd rather help me than watch you die-so consider yourself lucky." She snorted. "Love is for stupid people." Turning to Andrew, what she did next took us all by surprise. "Your were nice while you lasted Andrew, but now I'm done with you, Bella is my new helper." She reached up a hand and slapped him, then laughed and did it again.

That's when it came to me. This must have been what Bella was worried about, all the silence, all the timidness-it was all for a reason. Bella knew this would happen, which was why she didn't talk, it was all in self-preservation.

I was going to lose the love of my life, no wait, I wasn't, I was going to fight to the end. Bella was everything to me, and I wasn't going to lose her.

I tried to growl, I really tried, but it didn't work. I was still frozen.

JPOV:

I could feel hatred running through the whole family, and regret going through Andrew. Bella was scared, and Alina was feeling victorious, causing my emotions to go haywire.

But I still couldn't move, I was frozen.

EMPOV:(yes this is Emmett)

I had muscles, I was strong, Bella, my little sis needed help, but I couldn't do anything.

I felt so helpless, I was frozen.

APOV:

I was stuck. My vision had been incorrect, either that or Alina had figured a way around it. This was not good; this was not good at all.

I was frozen.

RPOV:

I felt so incredibly bad, I had been so mean to her. But in the end she had a good reason.

She had made Edward happy, and all because of something stupid I said, she was about to be taken away.

Then one time I needed to speak, and I was frozen.

CPOV: (Carlisle)

Bella was as much of a daughter to me as Alice or Rosalie. I wanted to help her. The one person in the world, at the moment, that I had no way of saving, one of the few people that was worth it.

I couldn't do anything, I was frozen.

ESPOV: (Esme)

No, my daughter, no. The one who made Edward happy, the love of his life, about to be taken away, to save him.

My son, or my daughter? Both, I needed both, But I was frozen.

APOV: (Andrew)

The nerve! She was just using me! I felt like ripping something up!

But I was frozen.

AN: Sorry, had to give you a view in everyone's head. Bet no one guessed that Alina was the villain! Please review!!!!


	18. Ch 19 REVIEW

AN: Poll results up in next chapter or two, hopefully…. anyway hope this is original enough for you…PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

Chapter 19: Tears of Sadness

BPOV:

I looked into Edward's eyes, my heart being torn in two.

That's when I felt something wet running down my face, I was really crying. It wasn't tears that were running down my face though, it was drops of venom.

Edward seemed to understand that I had to go with her, I couldn't let him die.

I walked up, kissed him on the lips, "I'm so sorry, but I can't watch you be killed." I whispered in his ear.

Alina grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the Cullen's house, I knew that I would probably never see them again…

EPOV:

We stayed frozen for many more hours, how long I'm not completely sure, all I know is that the only reason we weren't still frozen was because Alina's gift had gone out of range.

When I could finally move again I crumbled into a ball, and didn't move for almost a week. After the shock state I flew into a furry, angry at the world.

Alice couldn't see anything, but we kept up with the news, knowing it could provide us with a hint of where they would be. But noting happened.

I was lost, I felt like I was drowning, I needed Bella back, I needed her. It was soon apparent that the rest of the family also needed her. The bond we usually had began to fall apart, no one wanted to talk, and we were all grieving, but I couldn't give up-not yet.

Finally, three weeks after Bella was so crudely torn from me, we saw our first sign,

In the newspaper there was news of some forest fires in Canada-where we knew some vampire covens lived. The attack had begun.

I mourned for Bella, but something, actually the most morbid horrifying thing happened a week after that, the day that was supposed to be our wedding.

My cell phone rang. At first I didn't answer, but it kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing.

As if in slow motion, my hand reached out, touched the phone, and opened it. "Hello?" I said.

"Edward, it's Bella, I love you so much, and I will always love you, but Alina, don't listen she's-" the phone was obviously torn from her hands.

"Ahh, Edward, its Alina." Alina answered smoothly, I growled. "Ohh, don't be like that, I was just calling to let you say your last goodbyes to Bella. As it turns out she isn't very much use to me. You have five minutes." She handed the phone back to Bella.

"Edward?" I heard timidly from the phone

"Bella I love you, and I won't live without you." I answered.

"NO! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you kill yourself I swear I'll make sure God kicks you out of heaven." She growled.

"Heaven?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "But we don't have souls."

"Yes Edward, we do, I know we do." She whispered. "I love you Edward, I love you so much it hurts." She sighed.

"Remember the first day we met?" I asked. "I've loved you ever since that day." I admitted.

"I've loved you since then too." She answered, I could also sense her sad smile I knew would be on her face. "You need to promise me you'll move on."

"No." I refused.

"Please Edward, for me?" She pleaded.

"N-" I was again cut off when the phone was torn from Bella's grip.

"Have a nice last conversation?" Alina sneered. "Well good because she'll be dead in a few days time. Ta-Ta." The line went dead.

I spun around, coming face to face with every single member of my family. "I need to go save her." I stated, they all agreed.

We made a plan, it was going to work, with what little we had to go on it would be hard, but it would work, it would.

ALINAPOV:

I knew just how I was going to kill her too.

It would suit her, very well indeed.

She was supposed to be the perfect sidekick, but she was too lovesick over that stupid fiancée of hers, Edward was it?

I didn't get love, I never loved Andrew, I just used him to get what I wanted. Bella was supposed to help, be an amazing talented minion, but she wasn't.

Love is blinding. Bella didn't see this wonderful opportunity I was offering her. She didn't get that maybe, if everything worked out, she would be the sub-ruler of the world.

The forest fires were nothing. I just murder 23 other vampires-it was no big deal.

Now I was done with Bella, she was ready to be disposed of…hmm this could get interesting.

Why not torture her a bit first? That was why I let her make that one last call. Lover-boy would come save her, and I could kill her right in front of them! How tragic! And from listening in on the phone call I knew Edward would kill himself soon afterwards-then I would have two less vampires to deal with!

This was going to turn out better than I anticipated…

AN: sorry I know it's really short, but it's mainly a filler. Any ideas on how to kill Bella? (Don't worry she won't die) I already know what Alina is going to attempt, but it's cool to see what you guys guess. If by some lucky chance you guess right-you get a prize!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!

(PS. The prize will be something cool-maybe a years supply of cyber pixie sticks-OR maybe a preview of my next story…dedicated to the winner…)


	19. Ch 20:WINNERS!

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, Poll results and other business will be taken care of at the bottom…

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 20: How

BPOV:

Alina was good at hiding her thoughts.

I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before. The "it" being the large chunks of life or memories missing form her thoughts. Before we met the Cullen's, even when I touched her, I was unable to get a totally truthful reading-but I hadn't know it then. Now was one of those times I wish she didn't know how to block me, she was planning something-supposedly my death.

I tried to tell Edward not to fall for it, not to come up here. It was all a set up, I was sure. She made it painfully obvious to the Cullen's where we were with that fire, and a last call was so not something Alina would do. And I was certain Edward played an essential part in my death.

Until Edward got here I was sure to live. I needed to get out of here, but I couldn't.

I was chained with so many chains I couldn't break them, adding to the fact I hadn't fed in a month. I was weak and forlorn, as a dog is for his master.

Edward was my everything, without him I would die, but with him I would also die…

EPOV:

We ran through the forest, as fast a vampirely possible.

I had gotten a gist of Alina's thoughts about thirty seconds ago-we were so close.

All I could think of is saving Bella, never did I, for even a second, think I would be the cause of her death…

BPOV:

I was still chained in the corner when my hero burst through the door.

Edward made a beeline for me, but about ten feet from me he stopped moving.

"Ah, young lovers. Thought you could save her, did you? I must say I'm a little disappointed, I mean, you knew my power, and yet you still came alone." Alina made a tsking noise. "Well even if you had brought your family it probably will still end the exact same way. It's a bummer really." She laughed. "I heard that Andrew left you all, and imagine my surprise when he showed up at my doorstep. He begged to help me." She smirked, "But unfortunately he had served his purpose and he is gone. Anyway enough on my blubbering let's get started shall we?"

My eyes widened, she was going to have Edward kill me! Using her mind control! No wonder she let me call him one last time.

"Now Edward, walk towards your fiancée, and I want you to slowly rip her apart." She raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

Edward's eyes were filled with pain, but his mind was under Alina's control so he began to move.

I watched Edward advance towards me, this was it, this really was death.

All of the sudden the door burst open and the rest of the Cullen family rushed in, but once they were over the doorstep, Alina made it so they thought they felt frozen. "So you finally decide to join us, oh well the more the merrier!" She cackled.

Edward came closer, and ever so slowly he grabbed my wrist, with a look of horror on his face.

"I love you." I whispered, then I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

EPOV:

My feet started to move towards Bella, I couldn't stop.

My hands grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"I love you." She told me as she closed her eyes.

I felt my muscles beginning to tighten, faintly. NO! Stop! I though, trying to use all my will, but it felt useless.

But I couldn't give up, I couldn't kill Bella. 'Pull yourself together' I thought, 'you can't kill Bella' I tried to pull away.

Noticing my struggle, my family began to say encouraging things in their heads.

'Keep Trying, don't stop!' Esme kept saying over and over. Her body may not be able to move but her mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

'C'mon Edward you can do it man! You stronger than any mind control!' Emmett was shouting in his thoughts.

'Don't give up, keep trying, you're almost there!' Jasper thought, noting Alina's frustration.

'No, no, NO! Edward don't let her control you!' Alice was screaming, anxiously.

'You're strong Edward, don't let her destroy you future wife! I'm sorry for all the mean things I ever said to you!' Rosalie drabbled on and on in her head.

'Think about what you're going to lose Edward…' Carlisle reminded me.

That did it. I was furious. No one, I repeat, no one was going to take Bella away from me.

Dropping Bella's wrist, Alina's control was broken, I nearly shouted with joy. I didn't know how I did it but somehow it worked.

Without a second thought I jumped on Alina, all I knew was that this was going to be long and painful.

As soon as Alina was on the floor, the rest of the family was suddenly free from her in the same manner I was.

As I began to slowly rip Alina to pieces-just as she had wanted me to do to my beloved Bella, a furious Emmett and a just as mad Jasper joined me. Carlisle went to go check on Bella, who had collapsed from being so weak.

Carlisle was complaining in his thoughts how Bella probably hadn't eaten since the last time she went hunting with us, which made me all the more mad. I growled a furious growl, as I ripped the splinters into even smaller pieces.

Grabbing a match I threw it into the pile of Alina-dust, and then ran out the door, the rest of the family hot on my heels.

I insisted on carrying Bella, who was so weak she could barely walk. We stopped when we were about fifteen miles from Alina's house. Now that my anger was nearly gone, it was time to talk.

AN: First of all those who guessed Bella's "death" I was surprised at how observant you guys were and a preview of my next story will be posted within the next few days dedicated to you! (You'll see what story if you scroll down)

twilightlover93

m9organ

As for the Poll a lot of people commented on mainly two choices-the one that came in first and the one that came in third. And so I don't hurt anyone's feelings I will-get this-BE WRITING BOTH OF THEM! Of course this means I'll alternate updates and such. Now don't freak out there is still a good 10 chaps to go on this story…

Be on the look out for stories with the following summaries:

Bella is being hunted by James THEN she meets the Cullen's (this one came in 3rd)

And…

Bella is a lonely vampire that Edward comes upon during a hunt-what will become of her?

Now here's the deal, because, as mentioned above, two people guessed Bella's attempted death correctly, so in a few more days previews will be posted-dedicated to those two people! (1 each) They will be posted as part of this story so you don't have to go looking for them. They will both be about 1,000 words.

ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	20. ch 21 the story conitnues

AN: Now I know I how I made Bella weak was kind of over dramatic, but she hasn't hunted in a month and three weeks, so pretend, in this universe, that she's really weak.

I'm working on the previews so they will probably be up in a few chapters.

PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: Mine? I think not.

Chapter 21: Explanations

EPOV:

I held Bella in my lap as Carlisle instructed Jasper and Emmett to go find something for her to eat.

She was so weak, it was as if she were sleeping. Her eyes were closed, but she was still conscious. I placed a light kiss on her temple, causing her to open her eyes.

She smiled when her eyes met mine. "What happened?" I asked.

"It was all a trap," She answered softly, so softly that if I were human, I wouldn't have heard her. "The fire was so you knew where we were, and the last call-it was all a lure." She sighed. "But I'm glad you came." She said, motioning to the whole family.

They all smiled. Bella sighed.

"I fear that killing her only created more problems though." Everyone raised their eyebrows when she said this. "Alina had to get her money from somewhere. And that somewhere is the Volturi." Everyone took a sharp intake of breath. "They may not know the extent of her doings, but I assure you they've been keeping tabs." She sighed. "I fear that we will soon be tracked and questioned."

"If that happens, we will still stand by you." I whispered in her ear.

That's when Jasper and Emmett came back with a dear, already dead and placed it in front of Bella. I helped her slowly roll over onto her stomach, and watched as she fed. She was so graceful, even as weak as she was, she didn't spill a drop, and let me assure you, that's pretty hard to do.

After that we began to head back, Bella and I at a slightly slower pace, because she had to stop and feed multiple times to get her strength back.

When we reached the house I immediately lead Bella up to my room-soon to be our room, and knowing I wanted to be alone with Bella, my family let me.

We sat on the couch and cuddled for the longest time, that's when I realized we would need to get a bed-for after we were married. "Bella?" I asked.

She looked up at me giving me her full attention.

"When would you like to reschedule the wedding?" We had missed it through this whole ordeal.

"How about July 11th?" She answered.

I thought for a minute, a month and a half, a little longer than we originally planned. "Sure sounds good." I nodded, I would do anything she wanted. That's when I thought of something else. "Why aren't you reading my thoughts right now?"

"Do you want me to? I mean I was respecting your privacy." She had a distressed look on her face.

"No! I mean, you can if you want to, but you don't have to. I was just wondering." I added.

"Well in the past few months, even though I can't completely ignore it, I've learned to focus on other things, but whatever you think will still be in my mind later." She sighed. "Ever since I've started talking I've learned to rely less on my talent and more on those around me."

I leaned down and captured my lips in hers, keeping it somewhat chaste, until Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help myself, my arms, on a reflex, wrapped themselves around her tiny waist. I kissed her with everything I had in me. All the love, the passion, and the lust. For the first time in my existence I wanted to go further, but I knew Bella wasn't ready yet, and I was willing to wait.

When we finally pulled apart, Bella was smiling that happy smile, not the fake one, the real one.

"I'm glad to be home." She sighed.

All of the sudden I thought of a question I forgot to ask her. "What happened to Andrew?"

Bella's eyes widened, she took a deep breath. "He came and begged to help Alina and she killed him, put his dust in a box and lit the box on fire." She shuddered. "Alina was so morbid and evil, I couldn't believe I didn't notice, especially the large chunks of her life that were just not there." She looked as if she could cry. "I can't believe I was so oblivious."

I pulled to my chest, gently stroking her hair. "It's not your fault, Alina was just too smart."

"But-"

I cut her off, "You did fine, and don't worry too much about the Volturi, they probably won't even care."

Bella began calming down a little. "I guess we have a wedding to get ready for." She said looking up at me.

I looked down at her. "I guess we do."

APOV(Aro!)

We all sat around the table.

I touched the scout's hand, verifying his story.

"Hmm, very interesting." I fanned through the memories. "Killed Alina you say? And I thought that was impossible in itself. I fear we will be paying a visit to my old friend Carlisle soon. As for the girl, she sounds interesting. Her power sounds like an extended version of mine." This vampire girl could be a wonderful addition to my company.

I looked around the table, making eye contact with Caius and Marcus.

"Send out Felix first thing in the morning, and tell him to call me as soon as he has a location." I instructed. I looked at Heidi next. "Prepare Jane to be ready to leave at a moments notice. "As for the rest of you…sit back and relax, this ought to get interesting…"

And I knew it would.

AN: I told you the Volturi was coming, so here they are! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. PREVIEWS!

AN: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!! These are you guys' previews, let me know if they sound good!

Disclaimer: absolutely not mine.

Running, As Fast As I Can.

This preview had been dedicated to m9organ.

(Summary- Bella is being hunted by James THEN she meets the Cullen's, what will happen?)

BPOV

All my life I had been on the run, which is to say a lot because I'm only seventeen. Actually let me revise that, I've been on the run since my sixteenth birthday.

That was the night it all changed.

Long story short I came home, later then usual, and walked into the kitchen. Typical me, I tripped over something in the doorway. I tripped over my dead mother. I screamed and backed up, but a tall, dark figure emerged from the shadows, laughing. My eyes grew wider, as my brain imprinted the memory of seeing a vampire for the first time. Add a little more screaming and there's my life's story.

That Vampire, James, wanted me as well, but I was lucky to get away the first time he tried to kill me. Now I was on the run. My mother left little money for me, and my father had died when I was three. Now an orphan I work as I travel all over the world-always running.

I couldn't give up, at least not yet.

So I decided to go to Forks, the small town where I had lived until my father had died. Forks was small, and generally unknown, so I was hoping to settle down for a while.

I wanted to go to school, but I knew I couldn't. I'd be too embarrassed about having to be seventeen and enroll in sophomore year, after all there was no time for school on the run.

So I lined up a job ahead of time. I lied and said I was nineteen so I could get a job. And that job turned out to be a receptionist in Forks' only hospital.

When the plane finally landed, I grabbed the bags that held my only belongings, which aren't many considering I only had two bags.

I hadn't found a place to live yet-not that I had any money to spend on one. I planned on finding a nice family that won't charge too much room and board to live with.

I landed in the Seattle airport, but had no money for a taxi. I had just decided to start walking, when a nice lady approached me.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"Forks." I didn't feel like giving this stranger too much information, you never know who James might just have working for him.

"I live there, let me give you a ride." She offered.

"Thanks," I mumbled, grabbing my things and heading over to a red Toyota Camry.

"I'm Mrs. Newton by the way." She added as I placed my bags in the back seat and slid in the front. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, "How old are you dear?"

Do I look like a 'dear'? "Nineteen." I lied.

She looked a little crestfallen, "So you won't be attending school?"

"Nope, graduated a year ago." It slipped out effortlessly.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd be the same age as my son."

Oh no, not already. Everywhere I went I was always set up with someone-who I always blew off. I was normal, and I didn't get guys obsession with me, I was barely pretty. But who cared if they were interested in me, I didn't have time for dating.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for my asking Mrs. Newton to drop me off at the hospital, and she did, without question.

Walking through the sliding doors, one bag in each hand, I approached the front desk. After explaining to the receptionist who I was, she directed me to the emergency care unit. Where I would not only be receptionist, but assisting two doctors, Dr. Cullen, and Dr. Harding.

I walked down the hallway until I came to an empty desk, apparently the other receptionist had been let go just before I got here, on request of Dr. Cullen.

I sat behind the desk, looking through papers, and sorting the bills to mail, and the ones that had been paid in full.

"Excuse me." A silky sweet voice said, a voice I immediately recognized as vampires. Dropping all my stuff I backed up, to get as much space between him and me. No, it wasn't James, I would know his voice anywhere.

When I finally looked up I was meet with golden, eyes not the usual red ones. "How much is James paying you?" I asked staring him down.

"James? I don't know any James." He answered.

"Right, like I'm going to believe that," I snorted.

"Seriously, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm here to see my father." He answered.

I pointed to the door, wrinkling my nose, a vampire doctor? Interesting, very interesting indeed.

Even after he walked away I couldn't get over the golden eyes. Why were they golden? Was he wearing contacts? I mean, vampire's eyes are red!

He returned a few minutes later, and I narrowed my eyes at him, and sneered, "Stay away from me, I don't associate with vampires."

He spun around in shock, then ran out the door.

Good riddance.

(END PREVIEW)

AN: This was the first chapter of this story, do you think I should continue? PLEASE REVIEW!!

Once Upon A Hunt 

This preview has been dedicated to twilightlover93

(Summary: Bella is a lonely vampire that Edward comes upon during a hunt, what will become of her?)

EPOV:

Rock, tree, twig, squirrel, rock, bush, flower, rock, grass, stick, weeds, rock. This was so boring, same old thing every single hunting trip.

My family was currently living in Forks, and hopefully we would only remain there for a year longer. As I flew through the forest I thought about the meadow I had found seventy-nine years ago.

I was so alone, and I only realized it when all the other couples in the house were having "alone time" which was not fun to listen in on.

Rock, tree, twig, squirrel, rock, bush. flower, bird, rock, grass, stick, weeds, rock. Did you catch the difference? Yah, there is one trust me.

I had been alone for some many years I really had no idea of any other way. Even as a human I was affiliated with girls, they just didn't interest me. All the girls at school only thought about hair, make-up etc. It was so annoying. Then to have each and every one of these girls begin to undress you in their minds-trust me it wasn't pretty.

Running was my savior, the thing that would always calm me down, no matter what. Whether I was annoyed at Alice, mad at Emmett, or scared of Jasper-a run did the trick. Hunting held no real interest to me, other than feeding because I had to. We were monsters, and nobody could ever tell me otherwise.

Everyday I got up, went to school, and pretended to be a human. But I not. I am a dead heartless bloodsucker who struggles, occasionally, with not feeding off humans.

In my world nothing goes my way. If I'd had my way I would have died in the hospital in Chicago long before now. If I'd had my way I'd be rotting six feet under the ground, alone.

The only other thing that helped me through this horrid existence was the fact that playing the piano was immensely more fun when you could move faster. I played everything I could, and I played about anything I wanted to. Music was my other savior.

I often hear Esme worrying about me finding a mate, but I'm fine as long as I have my Volvo, my stereo, and my family. My family was all I could ever ask for, and I repeatedly tell Esme that I don't need anything else, that I'm fine, but she won't believe it.

Alice is exactly the same way, though slightly more tolerable. Alice has been blocking her visions for almost a week now, and last time she did that, I ended up pulling into school and being bombarded by wild cheerleaders.

I don't have an interest in dating, no matter how much Alice tries to set me up. She usually attempts to try and get me alone with Tanya whenever we visit Denali, but I always get out of it.

Finally I reached my favorite meadow. The meadow that the sun shone lovingly down upon, the meadow that was my second home. I sat silently, pondering all the crazy doings of this world that I was supposed to pass out of long ago. This world that was now my lonely prison, that I will never be relieved from.

After sitting there for about an hour, I heard a sound. It wasn't human, it was too soft for that. I cocked my head and listen to the sound get closer, it was most certainly a vampire. I waited for what seemed like hours. For some reason when I heard that noise I'd felt like jumping up and going to meet it. I felt like I'd been waiting my whole existence-for what? I had no clue.

A century later a female vampire emerged from the brush. This vampire was like none I'd ever seen before. She had beautiful, fathomless honey-gold eyes(good the back of my mind said, she was a vegetarian). She had a figure even more perfect than Rosalie's, with curves in the perfect places. Her long, shiny brown hair fell in waves halfway down her back. She was gorgeous.

But at the same time she looked so sad and forlorn, a way I had only seen my mother look when she heard her only son was going to die right along with her.

She finally spotted me, and her eyes brightened slightly. Slowly, and ever so smoothly she came to sit silently next to me.

"Hello." She said in the sweetest, silkiest voice I'd ever heard. "What's your name?" She asked. For some odd reason I couldn't read her mind. I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it later, because right now, I was engrossed in the lovely woman/vampire in front of me.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." I answered as smoothly as I could, but it still sounded rough compared to her perfect voice.

"I'm Bella Swan." She stuck out her hand, and I shook it.

That was the beginning.

(End Preview)

AN: OKAY!!!! Should I continue? Or make some changes? Please share! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	22. Ch22 still updating

AN: Okay to clear some things up….

I will be writing both stories, at the same time, but alternating updates.

Those previews were certainly not final, they were rough outlines of the first chapter, and in the first one I will be changing Emmett to the first one Bella sees, because, frankly, I completely forgot about Bella being Edward's singer. Most of my stories, so far, include Bella already being a vampire, so sometimes I forget human details, for this I apologize.

These stories will not officially be posted until I'm am closer to being finished with IAMSilent, which, I'm sorry to say has only about 8-10 chapters left, so I'll be finishing it up in the next 2 weeks.

Thanks for reviewing, I try to answer all reviews personally, so sorry if they're a bit short…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: Mine? Nope.

Chapter 22: Volturi you say?

BPOV:

It had been six long days.

I didn't leave the house, for fear that the Volturi would arrive in my absence. In the same way, Edward would not leave my side, for fear I would be stolen again. Yes, I said stolen.

As the days went by it seemed as if Edward and I only fell more in love, but the ever-coming threat of the Volturi scared me beyond belief.

It was two days later that my worst fears came to life.

I opened the door to find myself staring face to face with Jane, Marcus, and Aro. We were in big trouble…

"Come in." I said politely, staring into their scarlet eyes, which were filled with obvious accusations.

Sauntering in, they drifted smoothly over to the couch. Their appraising eyes fixed on Carlisle, who had entered the room shortly after the ring of the doorbell.

Aro cleared his throat, his gaze settling on me. "Isabella I presume?" He questioned with a slight Italian accent.

"Yes." I may have looked confident, but inside I was absolutely terrified.

"Well, we came to acquire upon the disappearance, or destroying I should say, of Alina. I quite adored her you know." Aro raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Well, you see, Alina wanted to take over the world and-" I was cut off.

"Ah, power hungry Alina, if I remember correctly. She always was one for that type of thing. But she was also quite useful, and now I'm down one guard." Aro stated.

"Well, sir, she was going to kill Bella, and we couldn't let that happen." Alice added.

"Hmm, but how do I know you are not lying. Let me see your hand child." Aro said, motioning to Rosalie. I sighed, he had to pick her.

Rosalie stepped forward almost shaking, and Emmett growled reproachfully. Aro chuckled and pressed his papery skin to Rosalie's smooth hand. After about five minutes he removed his hands. "Very interesting my dear. Bella come here."

It wasn't a request it was a direct order, and I wasn't about to rebel. He proceeded to press his papery skin to mine. Frowning after five seconds. "My this is intriguing." He smiled. "I'm curious, Jane dear?"

"NO!" Edward roared all of the sudden he was at my feet writhing in pain.

"Edward no!" I said, "Stop!" I yelled, I would be sobbing if I could.

"Jane, let's focus shall we." Aro rolled his eyes, annoyed. That's when Jane's scarlet eyes found mine. I had no clue what was supposed to happen, but nothing ever did. Jane hissed in frustration.

"My, this is different. Since we are apparently one guard down, I fear Isabella, dear, that you will be coming back to Volterra with us!" Aro smiled like a little child.

"No!" Edward interrupted again. "You can't, I killed Alina, take me!"

Aro seemed deep in thought for a moment, and whatever he was thinking caused Edward to growl. "No, I want Isabella." Aro stated, in a tone that meant it was final. And I wouldn't dare go against the Volturi, knowing very well that the whole family would be killed without a second thought. The Volturi were superior. I knew that the rest of the family realized the same thing.

I looked at the floor. There was nothing I could do, I should have stayed silent. I shouldn't have talked, then I wouldn't be in this situation, but then again I would have never told Edward I loved him if I hadn't.

For the second time in the past three months I prepared to say my last goodbye.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "I will always love you." I whispered in his ear, and kissed his cheek. "I will not speak until I see you again. From this point forward, I am silent."

I turned to the rest of the family. "Thank you, for everything. I will never forget you guys." I then began to hug all of them, knowing it may be the last chance I had, ever.

Esme, the mother anyone would be lucky to have. Carlisle, the most amazing and compassionate doctor I have ever met. Emmett, the world's strongest man, slash largest teddy bear. Rosalie, the most beautiful being, sorrowful, yet strong. Alice, the shopping pixie/psychic, and the most wonderful sister in the world. Jasper, calm, cool, and caring, but not prone to say a whole lot. My family.

When I was done, Aro came up to me. "Is there anything you would like to take with you?" He asked.

I shook my head, I wanted to take Edward, but I couldn't.

Time seemed to slow down as I followed Aro to the door, ready to exit.

"It was nice seeing you again Carlisle." Aro added as he began to close the door.

The door was half an inch from the doorframe when Alice shouted, "WAIT!"

Aro turned around.

AN: I know it resembles New Moon a little, but I loved that part of the book. I will be posting my new stories soon, so be on the look out.

I have now over six hundred reviews, you guys are wonderful! When I first started out I wasn't sure how this story would hit off, and I must say I was honestly surprised!

KEEP REVIEWING!


	23. Ch 23 YAH!

AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 23: Deal

BPOV:

Alice rushed forward holding out her hand, which Aro took.

After a few minutes of standing there holding Alice's hand he nodded.

"I think it would be best if we negotiated." Aro said as he stepped back inside.

Everyone in the room had confused looks on their faces except for Alice.

"Alright, Bella, how about this. You stay here and live with the Cullen's but if we should ever need help, at anytime or place you must come and give us a hand." Aro proposed.

"I promise." I answered as a smile began to grow on my face. And with that the Volturi were gone. Spinning around I looked at Alice and waited for an explanation.

"I showed them how you wouldn't talk or feed and how weak you became, so you weren't really any use anyways." She smiled as I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. I was then ripped from Alice's grasp by an ecstatic Edward who kissed me chastely and spun me around.

"I told you you'd be okay." He told me, and the whole family laughed.

"Okay reunion over! Bella time to go shopping for wedding dresses. Esme, Rosalie MEET US IN THE CAR!" Alice yelled as I was yanked out the door and roughly shoved in the car before you could say 'vampire'.

Rosalie and Esme joined us in a few minutes. "Bella," Esme turned to me, "Have you decided who your maid of honor will be?" Esme asked.

I smiled and nodded. I turned in my seat to look at her, "Rosalie, will you be my maid of honor?" I asked, biting my bottom lip, afraid she'd say no.

She grinned, "Of course!"

I was about to add something else when Alice interceded. "Okay, since you said I could plan the whole wedding here's what I have so far. First of all you're going to be married in the backyard and I hired a preacher to marry you guys cause I didn't think you'd want Emmett to do it. Carlisle will be giving you away as seeing Andrew is dead. Jasper is Edward's best man. The colors are sky blue, gold, and black. I'm inviting a whole lot of human's cause I knew you always wanted a big wedding. I sent the invitations out yesterday with July 11th on it as you planned. Finally, we will have a whole lot of food but Emmett's gonna drop the cake so you guys won't have to eat anything!" Alice said this so fast I had trouble keeping up. "Oh, and since you and Edward haven't been together in that way yet you get to wear a white wedding dress! I know just the one! The bridesmaid's dresses will be gold, along with the accents on the guys' tuxes. The flowers will be light blue, so we get all the colors in. It will be a warm day but cloudy so we don't worry about having to be outside!" Alice squealed.

I blinked, wow, she had it all down.

"Sounds good. But what about the rings?" I asked Alice.

"Carlisle and Esme already went to pick them out, so we're all good! And the wedding isn't even for three weeks yet!" Alice was way to excited.

By then we had pulled up in front of the Port Angeles Bridal shop.

Four hundred designs and four fittings later we were done. The bridesmaid's dresses were a beautiful topaz, that Esme said matched my eyes. They were strapless silk and went down to each of their ankles. They all had full skirts that would work really well with dancing. My dress on the other hand, was something to behold, it was strapless silk in the same style as the others, but white. It was tighter over the bust-line and had a little notch cut down between the breasts. I had white flats(unlike the bridesmaids who had stilettos, but I didn't want to hurt myself). My veil was sheer white, two layered, with flower petals in the middle. It was attached to a clear comb that would sit in my hair.

I forbid all of the women from thinking about it, I didn't want Edward to see it until our wedding day.

When we were done we headed home, Alice stopping to order flowers on the way.

When we got home the men were still out finding tuxes, which I was glad of, it was easier for me to hide my dress and garter straps that way.

Everything would be perfect, and I couldn't wait for our wedding day. I was just sitting there thinking about what Edward's face would look like when Alice burst into my room.

"Here," She held out four items. First, she held out a gorgeous pearl necklace. "This was Esme's mothers, and will be your 'something old' because it was made in the 1870's." Next she held up pearl earrings that matched but weren't quite as aged. "I bought these, so they will count as your 'something new'." Then she held up a pearl bracelet, that looked old, but not all that old, "This is Rosalie's and will be your 'something borrowed'." The last thing she held up was a sapphire blue anklet, with twelve rhinestones arranged on a band. "And this, is your something blue." She motioned to it.

"Thank you so much Alice, I can never thank you enough, you're the best sister ever." She smiled as I hugged her.

"Hide them quick Edward is almost here!" She whispered in my ear.

I slipped the box under the floorboards of my closet just as I heard the door open downstairs.

Phew! That was a close one!

AN: I know the Volturi thing was a little less dramatic than you expected, but I didn't really want her taken away…PLEASE REVIEW

Also, check out my other story, Running As Fast As I Can, which was posted yesterday, I really appreciate it!

You guys are great!


	24. Ch 24

AN: WOW! Only about seven more chapters to go! Maybe even less if I decide to make some of them longer! After this my main focus will be Running As Fast As I Can but don't worry I will also work on Once Upon A Hunt, it just won't have as frequent updates.

Please Review!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

Chapter 24: Music of the Heart.

BPOV:

Two weeks until the wedding, I couldn't wait.

For the past few days Edward and I had spent our time cuddling and just talking. Edward had planned our honeymoon but refused to tell me where we were headed. I tried to persuade him not to spend too much money on me, but alas I was fighting a losing battle.

In a way, this wedding was also bringing back bad memories to the surface, memories of my brother's wedding. Edward seemed to sense something was wrong, and he also noticed my slight withdrawal, but he let me have my space.

I was just sitting upstairs, thinking, when I heard Edward playing the piano. And I began to hum along. The song was wordless-being played on the piano of course, but words started popping in my head, and I began to hum along.

Wanting to sing I went downstairs and stood behind Edward, who was oblivious to my presence. When he got to the chorus I began to sing:

(Excerpt from _You Found Me_, by Kelly Clarkson)

_You found me, when no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be? Yah._

_You broke through all of my confusion,_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me…_

Edward abruptly turned around and stopped playing. "I didn't know you could sing." He stated.

I smiled. "Remember that day in the music store?" I asked, and he grinned that crooked grin I loved.

"Yes, I remember." He whispered as his lips reached mine.

When we finally pulled apart he added something to his earlier statement, "You sing beautifully by the way."

"Suck up, you're just trying to get on my good side," I joked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Let's play Need For Speed!"

I shrugged. "Why not? After all I enjoy beating you."

"Oh, want to put a little wager on that challenge?" He suggested, sure he was to win.

I knew I would win though, I had been playing Need For Speed for a long time, besides Alice had told me two hours earlier that I would win. "Alright winner gets to tell the loser what to do for an hour." I had just the thing.

"Okay," And we shook hands, "Edward then turned to the TV and began to pick out his car.

We both took off full power. The track was the exact one I had been practicing on, meaning I knew where the shortcut was, and the ups and downs of the course. I could tell Edward thought he had this one in the bag-but what did he know? I couldn't keep the pronounced smirk off my face as I though of this.

I needed to go around the track four times to win, and with the short cut I could shave a minute off my time. Also, what I didn't tell Edward was that I had turned 'weather' on which meant it would start raining, and I knew the car he was driving didn't do well in the rain.

I was correct, when it started raining Edward mumbled a curse under his breath, knowing the car I had chosen wasn't quite as fast as his but it also didn't spin out as easily.

The police were now hot on both of our heels, but I kept on going, even when Edward spun out and the police officer let him off with a warning. We were focused so intently on the game we hadn't noticed the rest of the family enter the room to observe what was going on.

I quickly drove through the short cut in my car, leaving Edward in the dust. In Need For Speed you have one warning, and three tickets before you get arrested and are out of the game. The only other way to finish the game is to cross the finish line, which was my plan.

When we finally got to the last lap I only had one warning, meanwhile Edward was on his second ticket.

Using the short cut once more I pulled in first place in the last thirty or so yards-pulling through the race and winning. I jumped up "Yes!!!" I dropped my controller on the ground. I heard laughing behind me, and spun around to be met with the rest of the Cullen family.

"Good job little sis, I don't think anyone has ever beat Edward on that game without help." Emmett said, referring to the one time I had distracted Edward in order to help him win.

"Alright Bella, what do I have to do?" Edward asked sighing.

I smiled my evil grin. "Oh, I'll think of something," I knew my eyes were glimmering with evil, and a smirk occupied my face. I was going to think very hard about this. "I'll get back to you on that one, after all the hour doesn't start until I say."

Edward huffed, and I could tell he knew he was going to be in big trouble. Oh just wait until he saw what I was going to make him do. But doing this required a trip to the grocery store. Alice who, of course, had seen this all earlier knew what I was going to do, so she was already ready to go.

I told Edward I'd be right back, then I headed out to the car with Alice.

"So what'll it be?" She also had a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I was thinking something sweet, and maybe some butter…" I trailed of suggestively.

I touched her hand and smiled, I was so good.

AN: Thank you PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	25. Ch 25 SO SORRY

AN: okay I'm working on trying to post pics of the wedding and bridesmaids dresses…but my computer has decided to start being annoying…I'll let you know when I get them up! Thank you to deathequalsoul for helping me look and actually finding a dress that was pretty close!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 25: 1 of the 100 uses for Butter.

BPOV:

At the store we picked up a whole bunch of, well, should I say interesting objects.

Some of these objects included Butter, chocolate chip cookies, olive oil, lemonade, some mint toothpaste, and, my personal favorite, whipped cream.

Don't worry it wasn't going to be as bad as it sounds.

When we pulled up in front of the house Edward was pacing back and forth on the porch. We slowly got out of the car, Alice concealing our purchases. "Hour is starting NOW!" I yelled to Edward as Alice started her stopwatch. I dragged Edward inside to the kitchen, and pushed him down in one of the chairs, meanwhile Alice began preparing the ingredients.

"Do I have to eat that?" Edward asked glancing at the butter. He had a horrified look on his face.

"No, not exactly." I played with my fingers, a little nervous on how this was going to turn out.

I set the butter on a plate separate from the cookies and whipped cream. I dipped the butter slowly in oil, creating a weird consistency. Then ever so slowly I placed in his hand. "This must stay in your hand no matter what, but the butter cannot be damaged in any way." I watched as the butter began to slip off his hand. He reached up with his other hand to catch the butter, but I slapped it away. "One hand only." At this he began shifting his hand so it wouldn't fall. His hard granite skin acted like a counter top however, and the butter slid even more.

I smirked, this'll keep him busy. I didn't want him to eat anything because I didn't want to watch it come back up later-after all I'm not that mean.

Next I took the chocolate chip cookies and told Edward to hold his other arm out. "Remain perfectly still, don't let a single one of these cookies fall." And I began to place cookies on his arm, Edward was now scowling in frustration and disgust. I began to slowly put whipped cream on the cookies, making my way down his arm.

Now for the next part I took the tube of toothpaste and squirted some on his nose. "Don't let this fall off either." I instructed. By this point Alice had made the lemonade. Taking two paper cups I filled them half full and placed them on each of his feet. Edward looked as if he were about to barf from just being around so much food. "Don't spill a drop." I explained, almost laughing at him still trying to hold on to the butter.

Now for the good part.

I walked behind Edward, and like the day with helping Emmett win the video game I began to kiss along his jaw, slowly. Edward nearly dropped the butter in surprise but kept focusing. That wouldn't do. I began to kiss down the side of his neck, resulting in a growl from Edward. "How do you expect me to stay focused when you're doing that?" His breathing was now slightly labored.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Figure it out." I began reading his mind when I touched my lips to his skin, and that's when I realized how incredibly hard it was for him to focus and not react like he wanted.

What I did next surprised him. I got up and walked out of the room. Just leaving him there with the food still on him. I heard him groan and I knew he was thoroughly disgusted. Finally when half of my hour was gone I retreated back to the kitchen, where Edward, true to his word, was still sitting there with the food. Now for the fun part.

Edward would never live this down. "EMMETT JASPER ROSALIE!!" I called and they all came running into the kitchen. They all skidded to a stop when they saw Edward. Then they all burst out laughing.

"Hold on-" laugh. "I gotta go get-" laugh. "The camera." Rosalie said as she ran out of the room, laughing hard.

When I turned back to Edward he had the most embarrassed look on his face.

"You thought you could beat me, so I had to teach you a lesson." I shrugged as Rosalie began snapping pictures. The flash made Edward drop the butter.

"Butterfingers!" Emmett yelled, and Edward knew he was never going to live this down, I laughed harder, knowing it was true.

Next thing I knew a slightly angered Edward, covered in food, jumped on top of me. All the laughing in the room stopped. "You are evil Ms. Swan." He whispered in my ear.

"That wasn't even half as bad as what I can do," I raised my eyebrows in competition.

"Oh yea?" He raised his eyebrows, a challenge.

Quickly, so quickly he wasn't expecting it, I rolled over so I was on top, pinning his hands in the most uncomfortable fashion, his elbows bent. "Yea." I stated.

We began to fight, or wrestle more like it, but I knew I would win. The family began cheering, everyone was cheering for me except Emmett, who was taking the risk of betting against Alice and cheering for Edward, I smirked.

Smoothly I slipped my arm around his neck so I had him in a chokehold then I nipped the side of his neck, I sign of winning. Edward groaned in disappointment.

"Ooh our little Eddie lost to a girl." Emmett began to make fun of Edward.

Not wanting Edward to feel bad I retaliated, "If I recall correctly you were cheering for Edward the whole time." I tilted my head slightly waiting for an answer.

"I…uh...I…well…Oh I think Carlisle is calling me! Got to go!" He dashed up the stairs. I hissed.

"It's not as if we won't see him later." I joked pointing out the flaw in his 'getaway.'

Everyone laughed then headed back to whatever they were doing before I called them.

"So love, shall we clean up the kitchen?" Edward nuzzled my neck.

My face broke into a smile, "We shall." And we both laughed.

AN: THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!

First: You guys know I always reply to reviews, always, but I have strep throat and missed a ton of work at school so I did not reply to any sent on Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. And for this I am extremely sorry. I know you look forward to me answering and I am really sorry…

Second: Thanks to purple is my color for finding Somebody Save Me for me I really appreciate it.

Third: I set up a community with a few other people(flamingo1325, Rosalie McCarty, and deathequalsoul) it contains a lot of human romances that I thoroughly enjoy, and if your bored please check it out. Thanks to all my wonderful staff that added stories I try my hardest but I always miss a really good story…

Fourth: I couldn't get links to work somehow but I will figure it out and let you know when I get it up. Thanks again to deathequalsoul for all your help.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. Ch26

AN: Sorry for the slow updates , I know you hate it more than I do. Please Review anyways, THANKS! And because this is rated T there will be no R rated movies referenced.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 26: Movie Night

BPOV: (Six days before the wedding)

"Movie time!" I heard Alice yell. "Bella! You have fifteen minutes to pick out three movies for us to watch, and get your vampire butt down here!" She screamed, not that it was necessary, I would have heard her even if she had whispered.

Six days until our wedding. I can't say that I wasn't a little nervous, because I was. I knew it was normal for me to be a little nervous-but this much in advance? I wasn't so sure.

"Stop worrying and pick out the movies already!" Jasper yelled, seeming almost as ecstatic as his wife.

I picked out my movies easily. I decided to make them all cute movies, ones that I loved, and, ironically, one was G, another PG, and the last PG13. I hid them under my shirt and made my way downstairs.

When I got down there Alice was bouncing up and down, already knowing my choices. I went over to the couch to sit with Edward. Since it was my first Cullen movie night Edward and I got the couch. Esme and Carlisle had the loveseat and the other two couples were seated in various places on the floor. I stealthily slipped in the first movie.

When the menu popped up all the guys groaned. I had chosen the cartoon version of "The Swan Princess" made in 1994, I would never admit it but I was absolutely in love with this movie.

The movie passed with few complaints, but all the same Edward spent more time watching me than the movie. He did, however, seem to enjoy the part where the villain's sidekick disguised as Odette and almost tricked the prince into marrying her. It all ended okay though.

After it was over, I again slipped off the couch and sneakily put in the second movie, we were slowly climbing up the rating scale.

When I sat back down and turned around, I noticed the menu hadn't come up yet. I was sure I was going to get a lot of groans for this movie, male and females alike.

But the Cullen's reaction surprised me. They all proceeded to look at me in confusion instead of groaning like I had assumed. Sensing my surprise Jasper answered my un-asked question. "We've never seen this move before." He explained.

I smiled and pushed play, knowing they would love it. I had put in the movie "The Ultimate Gift" which was one of the cutest movies I'd ever seen.

A quarter of the way through I observed the family. They all seemed to be fairly engrossed in what was going on, not complaining about how sappy it was. 

At the part where Jason, the main character, was fighting with a homeless guy over the bench, everyone laughed, me included. As we neared the end I felt myself growing sadder by the minute. Jasper sent me a glance, obviously not knowing what was going on, because, to them, everything looked happy. But I knew the ending was far from happy.

Finally, after what seemed like eons of waiting, the sad part came. I watched as the mother of the girl left the meeting in a hurry, and as Jason followed her. I felt myself smiling slightly when he hit the wall in frustration. Even though it was sad it was still cute. I smiled at the part when he began to dig the ground for Emily's home, and smiled even wider when the credits began to roll.

As soon as the credits began I had seven pairs of topaz eyes trained on me.

"That was so sad! How could you make us watch that?" Rosalie complained.

"It's sad, but cute, and very humorous." I explained.

"I loved it." Edward whispered in my ear as I felt a small shiver go down my back. I looked over at Esme, who looked like she would cry if she could. Quickly trying to fix everyone's moods I jumped off the couch and pushed in the final movie, which was also the funniest.

When the menu came up I once again had all eyes on me. "What? Don't tell me you haven't seen this either?" I was absolutely shocked. They all shook their heads, obviously thinking I was weird. I just smiled and pushed play, this was Emmett's kind of movie.

I had put in the movie "Blades of Glory" which I loved, no matter how obscene it might be.

I prepared myself for Emmett's thanks when the first skating scene with Chaz Michel's Michel's came up. And this time I was right. Emmett raised a fist up in the air.

"Go Bella! I love this movie already!" He pumped his fist in the air, Rosalie just snorted.

At the part where Chaz vomited we all "ewwed" appropriately, and I even went so far as to hide my face in Edward's shirt, who, in true Edward fashion, chuckled.

I smiled when the skating routines came up. I loved to watch all the cool tricks the actors could do, knowing, even as a vampire, I would never be able to do those. Emmett and I burst out laughing when Jimmy began to eat the toilet paper as to not to be disqualified. Meanwhile Edward had a disgusted look plastered on his face.

If the final sequence when Chaz has the single hair on his neck cut off the whole family was holding their breath, even though, technically, we didn't even need air. If was funny to hear the whole family release their breaths when the scene was over.

When the movie was over, I ejected it and placed it with the other movies. "Good choice." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist, his breath tickling his ear. I giggled.

"Thanks." Edward released me just as Emmett came up.

"Nice job! Though next time, no twentieth century princess cartoons, please." Emmett grimaced as the words left his mouth.

I laughed. "Now that, I can't guarantee."

The rest of the family laughed right along with me, except Emmett, who frowned.

I loved this family.

AN: Sorry if I ruined any of the movies for you, I just assume they are classics and everyone has seen them. If not I highly recommend them! 

Please review! Wedding coming soon!


	27. Ch 27 FINALLY

AN: Okay here's the deal there is only 1-2 chapters left to this story

AN: Okay here's the deal there is only 1-2 chapters left to this story! I'm sad that it's over, but no story can really go on forever(I'd get bored) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: absolutely not mine.

Chapter 27: Fun, according to Emmett Cullen

Three days before the wedding.

EPOV: (Emmett)

The name is Cullen, Emmett Cullen. And this is a day.

Today's top goals: 

1.Scare the hell out of Edward by teasing him about his virginity three days before the wedding. 

2. Manipulate Jasper's emotions to make Edward nervous.

3. Oh! And can forget I need to get back at him for the blue hair gel one he pulled on my last week.

This will require some help. "BELLA!!" I screamed. There was no answer, unless you call the groans of all the vampire's across the house answers. I decided to try again. "BELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABBBBBEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAA!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What the hell Emmett?" Bella appeared in front of me, holding her ears. I touched her hand, and she smiled. Bella sure was a prankster. "Alright, I'll help you, but we're going to need some supplies." The evil grin that I had seen many times before flashed across her face.

We both ran out to the jeep an climbed in, this was going to be fun…

EPOV: (Edward)

Something weird was going on.

Emmett had been blocking his thoughts all day, along with Alice. I hadn't seen Bella since early this morning when Emmett yelled for her.

I decided to walk downstairs.

I thought about the wedding, I couldn't wait. I had finally found the girl, no vampire that was my mate. I had thought that there was no one out there for me, I never realized the possibility that someone would ever come along, and I had just assumed I would be alone forever.

Bella was not only gorgeous, but she was kind, caring, and smart. Which is why I am so worried at the moment.

On my way to the kitchen to ask Esme if she'd seen Bella, my cell phone rang. Bella was calling me. I answered in a heartbeat. "Hello?"

"Hi Edward! Do you know a place called Casa Bonita?" She sounded excited.

"Yes, isn't there one of those in Colorado?" I had no clue why she wanted to go to a restaurant.

"Oh, well I don't see it, I must have taken a wrong turn…" She trailed off, that's when it hit me.

"YOU'RE IN COLORADO??" I tried to keep my temper under control.

"Umm, I'm not really sure…is there a desert in Colorado?" She sounded unsure.

I took a deep breath. "How did you get there? Are there any landmarks around?" I was desperately trying to think of way to find her.

"I went for a run, and when I stopped I was here. And no, I'm standing in a pile of sand and I can't see anything but sand." She said this semi-calmly.

I thought hard, then it came to me. "You're probably in the Sand Dunes. I'll come get you right away. Where's Emmett?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I hadn't seen him either.

"Oh, I don't know, he said something about getting a wedding present for us when he dropped me off at the Colorado border." She answered as if it didn't matter.

When I get my hands on Emmett I will kill him. "Okay, I'm on my way."

"Wait! Edward, I need you to bring me my blue sweater with you." She asked, there was a hint of a giggle in her voice.

I had no clue why she wanted a sweater, but I would do anything for her. "Alright, where is it?" I sighed.

"Upstairs in our room, on the left side of the closet." She let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" I was confused.

"Nothing, I just saw a human who was walking funny fall into a pile of sand. Ooh! Look there's another vampire over there! I'm going to go meet him!" She squealed.

"NO! Bella stay right where you are until I get there." I instructed her, I didn't want my fiancée talking to could-be murderous vampires. I was starting to get really nervous, what if some vampire took her away?

I made my way up to our room. "Alright." She replied just as I was opening the door.

When I opened it I felt something hard then something slimy cover me. A bucket of green paint had been on the door, and it had fallen all over me.

And surprise, surprise, Bella was sitting on the bed, with Emmett looking over her left shoulder at her phone. I dropped my phone in shock. They both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Emmett was now rolling on the ground laughing. Bella, who was also laughing, stopped as soon as she saw my face.

They knew they were in big trouble.

EPOV" (Emmett)

Okay one down, two to go. 

The prank was so funny, but it didn't go over to well with Esme. But who cares? I can still do another one of my tasks from the confines of my room.

I started to be really nervous, I began to fidget with anything I could reach. I pretended that Rose wasn't talking to me, which made me act all the more nervous.

I almost clapped for joy when I heard Edward start pacing upstairs. This was working so well!! 

Well it was working until…

"EMMETT QUIT MAKING ME NERVOUS!" Jasper yelled. "ESME! Emmett's messing with my emotions!!" 

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! STOP THIS INSTANT OR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR XBOX!" Esme yelled, obviously knowing what I was trying to do.

Then Rosalie joined in. "IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW YOUR WON'T GET ANY FOR A MONTH!!"

I stopped, I mean what other choice did I have?

Okay at least he was nervous for a few minutes…no on to the third task for the day. Teasing Edward about his virginity.

"Emmett! I saw your plans earlier, and don't you dare! Or you'll be sorry." That was Alice.

"How does two months sound Emmett?" Rosalie added.

I groaned. "Fun-suckers." I muttered under my breath, and everyone in the house chuckled.

"At least it's better than being called a bloodsucker!" Bella said above all the laughter.

I crossed my arms over my chest and began thinking of tomorrow's goals.

After all, tomorrow is another day.

AN: Okay next chapter will most likely be the wedding! Unless I come up with another cute family happening!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	28. Ch 28 second to last

AN: Okay guys only one more chapter after this

AN: Okay guys only one more chapter after this. THIS IS NOT THE WEDDING! That is the next chapter…..REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER, because they encourage me….otherwise you might have to wait a good few days for the next chapter…

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Chapter 28: I think…

(The day before the wedding)

EPOV: (Edward)

I slowly made my way up to my room.

Today had been a long day, and by long I mean longer than the Nile River. My nerves were frayed, even without the help of a certain muscled vampire.

When I reached the room I found Bella standing at the open window, staring straight into the dark night.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "What are you thinking of love?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow, " She paused, moving her gaze to the stars, "And thinking of how much my brother wanted to walk me up the isle someday."

"Not your father?" I asked, Bella rarely spoke of her past, distant or near.

"My father was never really a family man." She sighed. "In a way, I think that my wedding has made my brother happy."

"How so?" I tightened my grip around her waist.

"My brother wouldn't have wanted me alone forever, and I'm sure he'll watch the ceremony from his chair in heaven." She replied in a wistful tone.

"I'm sure he will. From what you tell me I understand he was an amazing brother." I reassured her, worrying she may regret her decision.

"My brother may be dead, but I know he's in heaven. He was a die-heart Christian, right up to the very end. And even if her were dead, he'll live in my heart forever." She sighed. "He was always worried about me courting, since no men had shown interest in me. So in a way, his death accomplished what he couldn't accomplish in life."

"That's deep logic. You miss your brother." I stated, no realizing the depth of the wound.

"Yes, he was my best friend. I know I'll see him again someday."

"What do you mean? You can't truly believe vampires have souls?" I couldn't believe I actually had to ask this question.

"Yes, I believe ones like our family, or the Denali coven do, others don't. So basically I believe some vampires have souls." She frowned. "I didn't chose to be a vampire, and I haven't fed off a human, so wouldn't I have a semi-clean record? As long as I know whose boss I believe I can get to heaven, when I cease to exist anyways."

"That is an interesting way to view things." I moved my arms and began to gently massage her shoulders, relieving the tension that had gathered.

"I'm actually quite glad my brother died on that fateful day." She looked up, meeting my owns with her own topaz ones. "I he hadn't I wouldn't be here today."

"I disagree. I'm sure we would have found each other eventually." I smiled down at her.

"I only wish I could know who changed me." Bella sighed. "I hate unsolved mysteries."

"Maybe someday we'll find out." I reassured her. "After all we have forever." I loved that word to no end.

"Forever is a very long time." Bella said this in a doubtful tone, as if she had no faith in our relationship.

"I do have faith." Bella sighed once again, she had been reading my thoughts. "I will love you forever, I'm just not sure how long the peace in this world will last."

"Not to worry, I'll protect you." I let out a chuckle, causing Bella to chuckle right along with me.

"Edward?" Bella asked doubtfully.

"Yes love?" I asked in a low voice, trying to smooth her worries.

"Do you think my brother would have liked you?" She asked, as if I would say no.

"Of course! Your brother sounds very loveable." A reassured her.

"I just wish you could have met him and he could have met you." She got a distant look on her face, I hated seeing my fiancée sad.

"I'm sure he's seen me, after all, heaven is pretty high up." I answered, causing her to let out a small laugh.

"I love you Edward, so much." She leaned into my embrace.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear. "And I cannot wait to make you my wife. I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful bride in the whole wide world." I tried to ease her worries, but I didn't think it was working.

"But you would be a little biased wouldn't you?" She smirked, waiting for an answer. I just shrugged, either way I didn't want to make her upset. "Did you finish your vows?" She asked me in a hushed tone.

I nodded, careful to block out my thoughts. Ever since Alina, Bella had been researching and studying, trying to help us all learn about blocking powers. So far we were all doing well with once a week lessons. It was hardest for me because I'd never had to block out a power before, unlike the others who had practice blocking out my power.

I wasn't sure why Bella gave us privacy, if it were Alice she would have just gone on and looked, not caring what she saw, which is why Bella is different.

I love Bella with all my heart, and if anyone ever tries to take her from me, there will be extreme hell to pay, actually the being that attempts it will be wishing they were in hell after they see what I have planned.

Bella was my everything, and I intended to keep her with me, forever.

Forever, I love that word.

"BELLA!" Alice's scream reached my over-sensitive ears. "It's midnight! EDWARD, EMMETT, JASPER, AND CARLISLE! PLEASE VACATE THE PREMISES IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS…5…4…3…2…"

I slid into the car in the nick of time.

The next twelve hours were going to be pure torture…

AN: Sorry it was a little drably/fluffy…wedding in next chapter. Apologies for shortness, but I didn't want to start the wedding scene in this chapter…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. ch 29 THE END

AN: Okay, here we are

AN: Okay, here we are! I'm kind of sad it's over, but now I can really focus on my other two stories.

By the way, links to the girl's dresses are on my profile…FINALLY…so go check 'em out!

Hope you enjoy the last chapter, because there will be no sequel. Sorry, but I have too many other ideas I want to do…(hint hint)

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, zero, zip, zilch.

Chapter 29: The Wedding

BPOV

We had spent the last twelve hours getting ready.

Well everyone else got ready, I just got more and more nervous. What if he didn't like me in my dress? What if he thought I was trying too hard? What if he decided he really didn't want to marry me after all, that I wasn't worth it?

Deep breath, in and out. Oh great, now I'm talking to my self.

I was more nervous for tonight than anything. I mean, I was still a virgin, what if I was no good?

Deep breath, yet again. I needed to get over my nervousness.

I could not believe that this had all started that fateful day years ago when my brother was killed in that car accident. Now I was marrying the vampire love of my life, Edward Cullen, the most handsome being on this planet.

Sometimes I miss not being able to have children, or growing old with Edward, but either way I'm glad I was bitten all those years ago.

My silent period had ended that fateful day when Rosalie had called me stupid, well she didn't exactly say it, but it was implied.

My eyes quickly scanned the room, taking in the sight of my sisters and mother, a pleasure I thought I would never enjoy, something I had been prepared to go forever without.

Rosalie, gorgeous, but with a hard front. Sweet, loving, and my maid of honor. Alice, cute, and energetic. Master wedding planner and the out right fun sister. Esme, kind, caring and extremely compassionate. All-star mother and sub best friend for when Alice was absent. My family, well the girl side anyways.

Finally the time came for me to get into the dress. The work of art we had bought a while ago and fought so hard to keep hidden. Not to sound conceited, but it looked amazing on me.

Rosalie also looked amazing, okay, scratch that, we all looked amazing.

"So Alice, where are we going on our honeymoon?" I asked. Alice had not only planned the wedding but I had also asked her to plan the honeymoon, or help Edward plan it rather.

"First you'll be flying to Italy, then Germany, next is Spain, after that England, then you're going to finish it in France." She smirked.

My eyes widened. "How long are we going to be gone?" I didn't even know how much this was going to cost.

"Just over five weeks." She smiled as she began to do my hair.

I began to get nervous once again as the silence filled the room. Sensing my discomfort, Esme placed her motherly hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Don't be nervous, Edward loves you." Esme reassured me. "You should have seen how alone and grumpy he was before you came along, trust me, you made a huge difference."

Hearing this made me smile. During the times we talked Edward always told me how boring his life had been before me, and how alone he was, but this was Edward we were talking about.

We had one hour left. The only thing left to do was my make up, but when Alice saw the clock she freaked out, which I don't see why, they were all ready, make-up included. I was the only one not finished.

As the time grew closer I began to get so nervous I felt as if I were going to be sick, but I knew it was impossible. I actually spent the last ten minutes staring at the clock while Alice tried to get my make-up completely perfect, an impossible feat.

I again couldn't believe a Greek god like Edward would agree to marry me, it seemed utterly impossible.

Finally after what seemed like eons yet milliseconds later we stood behind the backdoor, myself respectively hidden from view. Carlisle was waiting there to give me away.

Today was honestly the best day of my un-life, also considering the fact that I wouldn't be eating the wedding cake, because Emmett would be "dropping" it.

Finally the music started and I watched Alice and Esme give a small wave and head for the alter.

The Rosalie, my maid of honor, gave me a small hug, careful not to ruin my hair and walked out.

I turned to Carlisle, I was ready to become Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen.

I opened the door, and my eyes were immediately met with Edwards gorgeous topaz eyes, as he waited at the alter. I really didn't even notice his clothes, my eyes were so trained on his face.

I stepped off the step, walking towards my future.

AN: AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!

THE END

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please tell me what you think of this story.

Oh, and if you read this story and have an account review, I want to try and get 1000 reviews to finish strong. So I figured if every one of my readers who can reviewed I'd be able to get pretty close. So please, try, for me, I don't even care if the only thing it says is 'love it' or 'nice ending' or even a simple 'yo, nice' will do.

Thanks!


	30. CONTEST

Okay here's the deal

Okay here's the deal.

I want YOU to write ME a story.

Yes this is a contest.

Prove to ME that YOUR writing is worth viewing. I don't care what it is or how long it is, but there are a few rules…

CANON pairings ONLY any others will not be accepted.

All entries must include a REFERENCE to July 11th in someway. (Birthday, famous event, the day something important happened, etc.) This sentence or reference MUST be underlined!

All stories must be complete and entered by July 11th!

When the first chapter or your story (if it's a one shot) is posted you must send me a PM or a review with the name.

Now here's what I want you to write about.

Tell me a story I haven't heard. Tell me a story that you don't see everyday. It can be human or all vampire or witches, I don't care! But it must be original! (For example: NO what if Laurent bit Bella that day in the meadow?)

C'mon we all have brilliant imaginations, I want to know what goes on in yours.

Any questions? Review or PM me!

I will be looking for judges, if you are interested PM me, I will announce the Judges within the next week.

So, write me an original story, I dare _you._


	31. CONTEST UPDATE

Update for my contest

Update for my contest.

Okay for starters I need to clear a few things up…

First: you can enter a story you've already started, just make sure you can finish it in time for judging, also make sure the reference is there.

You CAN do a one-shot, for those of you that can't finish a story in two months…

Also, you may enter more than one story if you chose to do so. NO you may not nominate other people's stories for this contest, because if you nominate them they will not know about the rules, though you can tell them to enter…

Okay, and I have my judges! I'm sorry I couldn't have everyone, but just so you know, I picked my judges by…

A Seeing if they've written any stories for Twilight.

B Seeing if they are a registered beta reader (A plus in my eyes, but you didn't have to be a beta to be picked)

C looking at how updated/advanced their profile is.

D I looked at ages if you had them, that way I can have a variety of people judging.

E after that it was fairly random…(I tried to at least have one male on the judging board, because I want the stories to be all around wonderful. Not just fluffy things girls like).

And the honored judges are…

SPOONS Secret Agent Alice

Katy23

flamingo1325

thefuturemrs.edwardcullen

HazelXeyedXchica

x-stephanie-x

Squirrelgirl0123

emmagg

Apocalypse1

EdwardsRealBella

Skepo

Alexa Daley

-Insane-About-Twilight-

King Of The Broken Hearted

Okay, if you are a judge you MUST have a lot of time in July to judge, because I will be creating a sheet to send through docx to you that you must fill out FOR EACH STORY, after you read it…

Now, if your penname is one of those above you MUST reply to this chapter within the next week to hold your spot, otherwise I will give it to someone else. Also, you need to go to 'docx' and create a connection to me, that way I can send the judging papers to you.

As for the people who entered, if you received a PM from me saying it was official, you are in, if not review for this chapter or PM me to make sure you are in.

To find the stories entered thus far, go to my profile and scroll down to the part just above my stories. Enjoy!

C'mon people! There's still time to enter! You don't need to write a one thousand chapter story! A short story or one shot will do fine!

You MUST PM me when the first chapter of your story is up…

From now on there will not be anymore updates in my stories (I hate doing this) so from now on you must PM me with questions or review to this chapter to get answers. I will remind all the people who enter a week before the contest ends.

The winners will be posted as a public thing on July 28th or 29th (hopefully).

You call yourself a writer? PROVE IT!


	32. SSSUURRRPPRRRIIISEE

All right everyone, here's the deal.

I know that everyone has enjoyed this story, and I actually have ideas for a sequel! (Yes way!)

Exciting isn't it?

But I need to know some things before I even began to right down the second installment.

First, I need to know if you want it to be over the honeymoon, or start when they get back.

Second, what rating would you like it to be? I like to keep things T but if I do it over the honeymoon it might have to change to M.

Third, I know this is going to sound weird, but I am looking for a co-writer. Someone to run ideas by, beta, and to help with writers block and expanding on my plot line.

Now there is no guarantee that the sequel will be good or even written down. This is just to let you know that I have ideas for a sequel…

Now review to the chapter with two things. One, where the sequel should start, and two, the rating. If you are interested in co-writing let me know.

I will try my best, just know that I will be finishing some of my other stories before the sequel will be even making an apperance.

Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope that I can complete a sequel.


End file.
